Trip to DEMON WORLD?
by Reneey Umbra
Summary: Theres a new DVD out! Based on Youko Kurama life! So two obessive girls go to the mall to get a copy, but, what they didn't expect was to go to demon world, or being sold into slavery. How will Youko, Yomi and Kuronue deal with them?
1. Not at the mall anymore

"Come on, Vanessa! We gotta go to the damn mall like now!" Snapped a girl with black hair and hazel eyes.

"Why now? The mall isn't going anywhere. Why do you need to go to the mall now for?" asked another girl with black-reddish hair, and brown eyes. Her hair was kept in twin ponytails.

"Hello!" Renny bulged her eyes out. "TODAY IS THE DAY THAT THE PERSON WHO MADE YU YU HAKUSHO WHO'S NAME I CAN'T PRONOUNCE PUT OUT YOUKO KURAMAS LIFE ON DVD!!" Reneyy screamed in an ear-splitting tone, "And it comes out in like an hour!"

Vanessa's eyes widen. She spung around in her chair and semi-relucantly turn off her computer."Let's get going then!! We gotta be there!!" she said putting on her shoes.

"Now you want to go," Reneey rolled her eyes as she finished putting on her eyeliner, she was wearing a pair of jesnt with many make up smudges, a green t-shirt with a snake on the back, sneakers, wristbands and of course, eyeliner.Vanessa made a face at the eyeliner. Unlike Reneey, she just wear jeans and a t-shirt with a wolf on the back. Her sneakers were old, but comfortable. She also was wearing a black jacket.

"Uhh...do you have a car?" Reneey turned around and blinked at the girl. Vanessa twitched "I only have ONE bike, but we can run, instead. I don't trust my skill in riding a bike with you." Vanessa pointed out.

"Hey! It's not my fault that the bike crashed into a car!" Reneey whined.

"...A parked car..."

"It's not the point!"

"It is when my life is being threaten. Let's just run instead."

"But I don't like running!"

"Then you'll miss Youko Kuramas on DVD. It'll probably be sold out if we delay any longer. Unless you want to break into a car. If I'm getting into a bike with you, I want insurance and books!" Vanessa demanded.

"Uhh...taxi?"

"Do you have any money?"

"Uhh...do they accept credit cards?" Reneey asked.

"I think so." Vanessa said with a sigh.

"How about we walk?" Reneey asked, "it's not that far and...ICE CREAM TRUCK!" the girl yelled as she raced outside and quickly went to the ice cream truck. Vanessa sighed, and tried to whistle, but miserably failed."

"Reneey! We can't stop, now!" Vaneesa yelled after Reneey, chasing after her.

"Wait I know what to do!" Reneey shouted. "Let's hide in a tree, people never look up, in horror movies or fnafics!"

Vanessa paused."That's actually a good idea. Most people don't look above eye level!" Vanessa said as she hurried to start climbing a tree.

"BUT THE ICE CREAM!" Reneey shouted back as she ran toward it. "HEY ICE CREAM TRUCK! FUCKING STOP!

"Vanessa just sighed."At least please don't curse the ice cream truck, the parents are giving you the 'evil' eye." She called out, easily catching up to Reneey. "If you're going after him, I'm going back home. So make up your mind!" Vanessa said.

Renney stopped, turned around, and gave the older girl her most, cutest, pathetic, puppy dog eye, she could master. "Please?"

Vanessa sighed and took out some minor cash from her pocket. "Fine. But if they ran out of the DVD, I'm giving you a five seconds headstart." Vanessa threaten, handling Reneey some of her cash.

"Nah, make it five hours, sloth is my sin." Reneey grinned as she ran to the ice cream truck, and got the ice creams. "Here you go." Reneey. Gave one ice cream cone to Vanessa, who took it and begin devouring it.

"That remind me, the Supernatural season is coming out on DVD! Let's hurry now." She demanded happily, grabbing Reneey's hand and dragging her.

"I really don't like supernatural that much anymore." Reneey shrugged. "I guess this is what happen when you watch musicals and anime for five days, and haven't watched Supernatural for a month." The girl began eating her ice cream as she was being dragged to the mall by Vanesa, who made a face at the word musicals.

"Musicals suck. But anime are awesome! Too bad idiots like 4kids dubbed some of the anime." Vanessa said, glaring at the thought of 4kids. "Now, I also remember you also owe me a 'few' books as well." Vanessa said.

"Hey! Musicals are awesome!. Sweeney Todd, Pet Shop of Horrors, Mulain Rouge, Rocky Horror Picture Show, and so on." Reneey, then stopped as she blink at the girl. "What books?"

"I must be REALLY out of touch with reality if I only understand Pet Shp of Horrors. But three words: High School Musical. Anyway, you owe me books for the near heart attack you gave me when you yelled in my ears about the DVD." Vanessa pointed out, blinking at the names Reneey ranted out.

"High School Musical sucks!" Reneey made a face. "I was forced to watch it when I was in fifth grade." The girl started to rant. "I mean, Disney totally runied the greatest fairy tales ever! And they messed up Heracles' labors." Normally Vanessa will have join in with the bashing of Disney, but she was short on time. So she did the next best thing."What is that?" She asked, pointing in a random direction, hoping to distract Reneey long enough to arrive at the mall and get those DVDs.

But Reneey continue on ranting. "I mean Hades ain't evil in there, Hera wasn't his mother, Hera never liked him, Heracles was never a god, the muses were never in there, Hades helped Zeus in the war against the Titans, why would he want Zeus dead? And--o, that's pretty." Reneey stopped in middle of the rant to look at an object that was on the ground. It was a small pendent that looked like a leaf, it was blue, and the edges were as sharp as a knife. Vanesa hesitantly look at what made Reneey stop her rants. She notice the object."It's pretty." She said, nervously twirling her black butterfly ring, which was on her right index finger. She didn't want Reneey to go off another rant.

"Like, so pretty." Reneey picked it up and put it around her neck. "Well, let's go to the mall." Vanessa sighed in relief."It' just half a block away now. And before you add anything, we're not stopping for anything else." Vanessa added, throwing away the cone of her ice cream.

Mk." The girls begin walking to the mall. After some time, they finally reach the mall. Of corse, there was a long line waiting at the DVD store. Vanessa twitched and cursed mentally."Reneey? If they sold out by the time it's our turn, friend or not, I'm going to give you 5 minutes before beating you up." Vanessa said, glaring at the people waiting in line. "I hope you already resevered the DVD ahead of time." She said.

"Nope, but I got a plan." Reneey grinned.

Vanessa had a bad feeling."If it involve killing people forget it! I don't want to eat some weird tasting 'hot dogs' again, that you mysteriously 'found'." Vanessa said, teasing.

"No, not that way, just watch." Reneey took a deep breath and, "FIRE!!"

Nobody moved.

"Smart"

"Shut up. I got another one." Reneey took another deep breath and screamed. "JOHNNY DEPP!!" And everybody ran out the store.

Vanessa burst out laughing."We better get going. Next time say something scary. And just so you know, it's illegal to shout fire in a public place when there's no fire." Vanessa said, in a much better mood and almost skipped right into the store.

"O...oppse..." Reneey shrugged as she skipped along with Vanessa."Holy fuck! It's two hundred dollars!" Reneey blinked. "What would Youko and Kuroune do?"

"Probably steal it. But like hell we're going to do something illegal. Let's order it on ebay or something. It probably cheaper. Unless you can trick that guy to give it us for less or free." Vanessa said, glaring at the price number.

"Dudett, everybody is outside..." Reneey sweatdropped. "They actually believe me."

"And these are suppose to be professionals who are getting paid to WORK here, not ditiching work. I know! Let's change the sign to 2.00. That way we can afford it and get revenge on those 'workers'." Vanessa said.

"Mk," Reneey got out her eyeliner and changed the price to two dollars, took the DVDs. "Uhh...who do we give it to?"

Vanessa took the moneyand put the money on the counter."There! Problem solved! Let's get home and watch it." She declared.

"Yep!" Suddenly, every lights in the mall went off. "I SO TOTALLY DIDN'T DO IT!" Reneey shouted.

"COULD YOU NOT SHOUT IN MY EARS?!" Vanessa yelled, reaching out for Reneey. "I think there's a flashlight store across here. You lead." Vanessa said, grabbing Reneey's hand.

"Why do I have to lead?!" Reneey protested. "I mean what if I bump into a stalker or a killer? Or an evil, angry, homicidal clown?!"

"Use your fangirl power. And keep your voice down. Don't scream until you met either of them. That way I can run away." Vanessa said teasing Reneey. "Don't worry, what the worst that can happen. Everyone is outside looking for Johnny Depp, that include the clowns, killers, and stalkers. Well, maybe not the stalkers." Vanessa added.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA GET KILLED YET! I WANNA WATCH THIS DVD AND STALK JEFREE STAR AND SCOTTY VANITY AND GO TO THEIR CONCERTS AND I DON'T WANNA DIE YET!" Reneey had anime tears down her face.

"If you keep yelling people ARE going to find us." Vanessa said, trying to keep calm.

"But I thought you said that there are no people?"

"There will be if you keep yelling, drawing their attention. So just lead dammit!!" Vanessa cursed.

"But I don't wanna lead!"

"All right! I'll lead." Vanessa said, slowly putting her foot in front of here. "I wish I got my staff I got from the redwood forest. That'll help a lot." Vanessa muttered, as she try to feel her way around.

"Hey, VanesSSAAA!" Reneey screamed as she tripped over something and fell face down. "I so meant to do that!"

"What is it you trip over, if it's your feet, I'm gonna kill you for giving me a heart attack." Vanessa snapped.

"No, it's...I don't know what the hell it is!" Reneey rubbed her head as she got up, took out her cell phone and the screen gave some light. She pointed it down."Hey! That looks like a net in that TV show!" She said.

"Net??" Vanessa yelled as she grabbed Reneey and jumped out before the net caught the girls. She gave out a string of curse that made even Reneey blushed. "I don't think we're at the mall anymore, Reneey." Vanessa remarked.

"What?" Reneey blinked, then she twitched. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT WE'RE NOT AT THE GOD DAMN MALL?!" Reneey snapped as she look up in the sky. "FUCKING HELL! I NEVER GOT MY EYELINER! OR MY YU YU HAKUSHO FUCKING CARDS!"


	2. Slaves?

Vanessa sighed, morning the fact that she didn't remember to bring her ipod to tune out Reneey's rant."Use your phone to get help." Vanessa said. "If we're lucky, we'll be back home soon."

"Nah, rather listen to music." Reneey put her headphones in the cell and started listening to it. Then she loked up the sky. It was a reddish orange color. "Hey, doesn't that look familar?"

Vanessa blinked. "Yeah, you're right."

"You don't think that we're in...Demon World?" Reneey asked.

"If we are...how the hell did that happen? We were at the mall!" Vanessa muttered quickly, staring up at the sky

"Uhh...Cuz we're in a fanfic? Or maybe...it's the pendent? Or the DVD?"

"I like the idea of a dream better. And I say we should get going before something bad happen." Vanessa said nervously.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." A voice was heard from the shadows.

"Oh stop it with the sterotype evil person. Ya not scary" Reneey rolled her eyes.

Vanessa just sighed before joining in."Write your own original lines. Don't feel the need to steal it off the shows. Even a dog can come up with something more creative than you." Vanessa said, plastering on a fake smile.

"Yep, I mean, nothing is scary anymore these days. I get paranoid, not scared though." Reneey said as the girls continue walking into a random direction listening to their music.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Vanessa whispered.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON US!" Shouted the demon as he jumped in front of the girls. The two teenagers just turned to the side and continue on walking.

"No idea, hey do you think that we'll neet Youko and or Kuroune?" Reneey asked.

Vanessa shrugged."Possibly, but this is a big world here. It not like they're going to bump into us." Vanessa pointed out.

"Wouldn't that be funny?" Reneey giggled. Vanessa couldn't help but smiled.

"Damn it! Get back here you wrenches!" Snapped the demon as the girls were surrounded by many demons of all kinds.

"Can you say copy cat?" Reneey whispered to Vaneesa. "I mean how many times have you seen girls being surrounded by guys?"

Vanessa sighed."I knew I should have taken that karate class." Vanessa whispered back. "Any ideas?" She asked

"Uhh...FIRE!" Reneey pointed to a spot. Vanessa sweatdropped.

Cricket. Cricket

"EVIL PINK SQUIRRLES WITH PRETTY SHAP KNIVES AND GREEN SKULLS!"

Vanessa stared at Reneey with a wtf look."..."

"Uhh...EVIL ANGRY HOMICIAL CLOWN!" Vanessa is suddenly reminded of Supernatural and Sam's fear of clowns."..."

"Alright, it's the spirit detectives." Reneey said, the demons widen their eys as they look back, and so the girls ran.

"...I am never EVER letting you pick the idea again. Next time crackle very evily like mm-hmm-hmm-hmm, no wait that a bad one, this one! Henh henh henh. Then you crack out pretending to have absolute power rivaling a god of death...if there is one." Vanessa said, while pondering on how to make her laughs sound more evil.

"Huh?" Reneey stopped to blink at Vanessa.

"Ah forget it! I'm being weird again! We gotta keep running! Those are DEMONS, so they'll probably be faster than us, so we need to put as much distance between us and them." Vanessa said, pausing only to grab Reneey's hand and force her to keep running.

"Wait I know what to do!" Reneey shouted. "Let's hide in a tree, people never look up, in horror movies or fanfics!"

Vanessa paused. "That's actually a good idea. Most people don't look above eye-level!" Vanessa said as she hurried to start climbing a tree.

"See, I do know what to do on a crisis!" Reneey said proudly. "Now...the trees are like...a meter tall...shit"

She said as she saw Vanessa kicking a poor tree for being so short."You...do not know how to handle a crisis, now let's go!" Vanessa hissed

"I DO SO!" Reneey yelled, "TAKE IT BACK!

""Like hell I am! You're attracting more demons with your yelling!" Vanessa hissed as try to take deep breaths to calm down.

"Why would they care that two human girls are suddenly in demon world and they know about it and crap?"

"Maybe because the knowledge can fell into the wrong hands. Now we're going to run, and if we're caught, we'll do three things: lie, lie, and lie your ass off! Let's go now!" Vanessa hissed, feeling threaten.

Before the girls could move, once again, they were surrounded."State your names!" Snapped one of the demons, cracking a whip.

"Miss. Puffy-sticks-with-chocolate-ice-cream-BBQ-chichen wings-and Yu-Gi-Oh cards!" Reneey grinned, causing Vanessa to twitch, and pick a name from a novel she read. "Or PSWCICCBBQCAYC for short."

"And I'm Beyond Birthday, your friendly psycho murderer." Vanessa said, giving the iciest glare she ever gave for effects. She then smile as if she were insane.

"Tie them up, we found new slaves!" Shouted the leader."What kind of slave?" Reneey asked.


	3. Introductions

"We can't be those cooking and cleaning maid, Reneey is very destructive with cooking and cleaning." Vanessa said, throwing a glare at Reneey.

"How was I suppose to know that the cheese would go kaboom!?"

"YOU DIDN'T TAKE OFF THE PLASTIC!" Vanessa shouted before turning to the leader. "Beside who said I won't put some poison in your food?" Vanessa lied. "You're better off leaving us alone before I decide to have Reneey help me use you in my newest experiment." Vanessa fibbed again, glaring harder.

"I'm banned from chemistry class, I mean how was I supposed to know that if I added the black with the blue, it will go kaboom?

""It said on the board not to add the black with the blue Reneey."

"...Not my fault"

"So you see? Reneey won't admit she's wrong and has a short attention span. Therefore you have to let us go." Vanessa pointed out.

"Hey! I do not have a short attention span! It's just that my brain is one of a goldfish."

"Goldfish's memory is 6 seconds long, I think. Beside, me? I made coffee once, and the drinker said it tasted like dirt. I told him that it dirt don't taste sweet. Then he said 'then I tasted sweet dirt' he just don't appreciate the sugar." Vanessa ranted.

KNOCK OUT

"Owwww. What the fuck?"

Reneey growled out as she rubbed her head.

OR NOT

"I thought that the blow to the head would work?"

"Well it didn't, you stupid S.O.B.!" Growled out Vanessa. She fliped the leader the bird, aparrently she was angry enough to do it.

"I wish I had my laptop. I'm missing Rurouni Kenshin." Reneey sighed.

"Well I wish I had my ipod to tune out the morons that is currently surrounding us. My staff would work too." Vanessa added.

"I wanna watch Rurouni Kenshin!" Reneey whined, making

Vanessa annoyed. "Well if you can get rid of those demons, then we'll watch it." Vanessa snapped.

Finally the girls were knocked out.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

"Owwwww...shit that fucking hurt." Reneey snapped as she slowly came to be. Vanessa followed right after her, but with more cursing on how to torture a demon using a pink rubber ducky, a spork, two paper clips, and a toothpick.

"So like...what do we do now?" asked Renney.

"We escape of course!" Vanessa grumbled.

"And we do that how? When we're chained to the floor?" Reneey blinked. "And this collor is just eh! I want a black leather collar with spikes, pink skull stickers, rainbows stars stickers, and chains connected to the spikes! NOT A PLAIN UGLY METAL ONE!"

"Hush Reneey!" Vanessa hissed out as she grabbed at her collar, digging her fingers into it and clawed at it. But all she did was make her fingers bleed. "Find something to break it with." Vanessa said.

"With hands chained to a wall...right." Reneey said.

"Well I'm not one for staying still. I rather be trying to break out, than just stare and hope someone will come and rescue us." Vanessa said.

"I'm tired" Reneey yawned, making Vanessa yawned in returned."We were knocked out and you're still tired? You're crazy! Crazier than I thought." Vanessa said.

"Whatever," Reneey said as she slowly went to sleep, leaving Vanessa to slowly panic.

"Reneey? Reneey? You're not leaving me to suffer right? I mean this is almost straight out of Supernatual. And I just watch the Supernatural episode last night. Reneey?" Vanessa called out, eyes shifting.

"I don't like Supernatural anyway." Reneey mumbled, "and if you wake me up, I'll cut you with a reall small and dull nail filer" Vanessa wisely kept her mouth shut till she fell asleep herself.

"Get up! It's time for the auction!" Snapped somebody, and that same person got eyeliner thrown at them "What is this contraption?"

"Oh shut the mother fucking damn up!" Reneey snapped in her sleep. Vanessa sleepily glare at the person before fliping him the bird again and try to go back to sleep.

Suddenly both girls were pulled up by their hair.

"If I wasn't a masochistic, I would not like this pain." Reneey mumbled, as Vanessa hissed in pain and tried to clawed at the person.

"Get up there!" The demon pushed the girls into the front of the room.

"Screw you!" Vanessa hissed.

"Hey...FUCKER STOLE MY CELL PHONES!" Reneey snapped as she became fully awake.

"Congratulation, Reneey, you now threw away our chance at being rescued." Vanessa snapped.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We could have sent a message to someone who might know what are we dealing with, like a spirit detective so they can come over her and bust us out." Vanessa said.

Reneey burst out laughing, "You think I only have five cell phones?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, when you proclaim that they stole your cell phones, I thought you mean all of them. And just how many more do you have?" Vanessa asked.

"I lost count along with my eyeliner," Reneey took out her other cell phone, "Battery dead." Vanessa gave another sigh.

Reneey took out all the cell phones she had left. "No service" "Dead battery" "Lost battery" "Cracked" "Fell into water" "Oh this one works!...Never mind" "Dead" "Dead" "Yay! Nevermind" "Well, at least ipods and our music stuff works."

"Which is NOT gonna help us." Vanessa snapped.

"Whatever," Reneey shrugged as she popped the headphones in again and put on Welcome to the Jungle by Guns n Roses as the girls walked to a huge stage with many tables, where many demons a like sat at.

"Just to tell ya fuckers," Reneey began, "I have child services on speed dial!"

"QUIET! OR YOU'LL GET PUNISHED!"

"...Sterotype much?" Reneey raised her eyebrows. Vanessa just rolled her eyes."Aparrently so." She whispered.

"Ya would think where the fuck those spirit detective would be if this is going on."

"But we don't even know the timeline" Vanessa pointed out.

"Well we do now." Reneey mumbled. "Look who on the table three." "You know, I am never gonna be able to look at yomi the same again. After what he did to that demon dude in the manga, I mean how the hell was he still alive?"

"You got me there." Vanessa admitted.

"I wonder how really 'cold hearted' Youko really is?" Reneey wondered.

"I don't want to know the hard way." Vanessa muttered.

"I wanna poke his ears. They're so cute and twitchy and stuff...did I mention cute?"

"Yes, they're very cute." Vanessa nearly squealed.

"And that hair, I imagine it would be so silky and soft, and all that." Both girls did a dreamy fangirl sigh, but was interrupted when they were pushed forward.

"Hey...how did we get out of the chains." Reneey wondered. "I just realized that just now..."

"Sterotype demon dude?" Vanessa answered.

"Guess so." Reneey said, and Vanessa sighed.

"Sad to say everything can be explained so easily." Vanessa said.

"I wonder who will buy us?"

"Or who's dumb enough to." Vanessa said with a roll of her eyes.

"I wanna blow up the kitchen and blame it on them." Grinned Reneey.

"Someone save me from your ideas." Vanessa said.

"Here we got two kid girls."

"Teenagers!" Snapped both the girls.

"I'm fourteen." Reneey said.

"Me too!" Vanessa snapped, glaring.

"Just that she's like...a month or something older." Reneey shrugged.

"Quiet, you isolent gilrs!" Snapped the leader, "They are full of spunk, and I would imagine they will be fun to break."

"And not to mention ya be all pedophiles." Snapped Reneey.

"And just drop dead." Vanessa glared

The girls then took the mic that the demon was holding and kick him off the stage, which Vanessa just sighed in."Hi! Miss. Puffy-sticks-with-chocolate-ice-cream-BBQ-chicken-wings-and Yu-Gi-Oh cards!" Reneey grinned. "Or just Reneey Umbra too."

She handled the mic to Vanessa, who just sighed. How Reneey remember her long name, is beyond her."I have many alias, so just call me Vanessa for now." Vanessa said, sighing.

"I'm fourteen." Reneey handed the mic back to the other girl.

"I'm also fourteen. But I'll be fifteen soon." Vanessa said.

"I can't cook or clean I'll probably end up killing somebody, or blowing up the kitchen. So if ya have me cook and clean, well don't say I didn't warn ya ass." Reneey giggled.

"I tend to overdose with ingredient, mostly with sugar. I demand a supply of sweets. I refused to be seperated from Reneey." Vanessa said.

"I like lasanaga, and candy and coffee too! Touch my cell phone or my eyeliner and you die! AND I CAN DO IT TOO!" she shouted, causing Vanessa to cover her ears.

"Believe it, the poor guy who did, well...we never heard from him." Vanessa said.

"I get high off of candles, and ice cubes, and chocolate, and I have abnormal obbession skills! AND HI Y--" Vanessa covered Reneey's mouth with her hand.

"Idiot, don't spill out our secret now." Hissed Vanessa.

"But I wanna meet him!" Reneey said in a muffled tone.

"All in good time. Oh to you people, I'm also going to need a computer or else I'm going to suffer withdrawl. And believe me, if I go through withdrawl, it going to be a pain in the ass." Vanessa said.

"Those girls, they do seem a lot of fun to break." Yomi smirked.

Kuroune shrugged. "Too young if you ask me, but maybe when they're older."

"Should we buy them Youko?" Yomi asked.

"They seem loud and obnoxious." Smirked Youko, "That fire will be fun to crush."

"Oh, and dick heads, don't think our fire will be crushed like that." Reneey and Vanessa said together.

"One"

"Two

""Three, we're out." Both Reneey and Vaness said as they left the stage.


	4. Didn't Know

"I say we buy them." Yomi said.

"Fine, but we can't do much while they're still young." Youko mumbled.

"That's why there's other whores." Kuroune smirked.

"I would like to buy those two girls." Youko said, of course, his definition of buying is giving the money, taking the girls, killing the dude, and take the money back.

"I won't be able to look at Yomi in the eyes without having that image inside my head." Reneey mummbled.

"Me too. How did he surivive is beyond me." Vanessa muttered.

"I mean the middle was seperated, and the left arm was...and those spoke...and ugh" Reneey shuddered.

Vanessa couldn't help but shudder as well."I won't believe it. At least till I see it with my own eyes." Vanessa said.

"I have a feeling that we're gonna fuck this up." Reneey giggled.

"Yes, and that didn't include in the equation of your big mouth." Vanessa added.

'I mean, we gotta get Youko to sent a better assassin, make sure Kuroune doesn't die, and make sure that the SDF doesn't get Youko." Reneey whispered to Vanessa.

"That's right. And I would like it if we don't reveal our knowledge to them too." Vanessa said.

"You girls! Come meet your new master!" Snapped the leader as he pull the girls in front of the theives.

"Hi I'm Reneey!" Reneey grinned as she waved. Vanessa smiled.

"I'm Vanessa, but, I'm also known by other names. But I'm too lazy to tell you." Vanessa said.

"You just said that five minutes ago," Yomi sarcacstilly replied.

"Sarcasm totally doesn't fit you." Reneey said as she inspected her nails.

"Quiet girl!"

Vanessa and Reneey replied to the owner of the slave house with their tongue out.

"Stick out those out any longer and they would be cut off," kuroune smirked.

"Seen it on TV," Reneey started.

"Read in stories," Vanessa continued.

"So, totally doesn't scare us." The girl said together as they high fived each other.

"Beside, I still can speak in sign languange." Vanessa said

"Nobody can understand me with my accent, I mean when I talk in English, I have a Russian accent, when I talk in Russian, I have an English accent! Like WTF?!" Reneey snapped.

"What's WTF?" Yomi asked.

"What the fuck." Vanessa said.

"Quiet! You two girl can only talk if you are spoken to." Youko commanded.

"Reneey will die, if she can't talk," Vanessa smirked.

"Shut up!" Reneey pouted. Vanessa just laughed.

"I betcha I could not talk for ten full minutes!" Reneey snapped at Vanessa who rolled her eyes.

"Really now?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes damn it!"

"I admit, they are a bit amusing" Kuroune whispered as amusement danced across his eyes.

"Then why don't you start, I'll time you." Vanessa asked.

"Fine! Starting now." Reneey zipped her lips and pouted.

"Well at least she shut up," Youko muttered.

"Does anyone have anything shiny or sharp, or both?" Vanessa asked, checking her watch.

"No, now come along." Youko snapped as he grabbed Reneey and Vanessa's arm and starting to drag them both.

"Don't touch me!" Vanessa snapped, trying to dig her heels into the dirt. She absolutely hate it when people touch her or give her hugs without warning. "I have sharp teeth I'm not afraid to use, right Reneey?" Vanessa asked.

Reneey nodded.

"Bite me, and it will be the last thing you'll ever do," Youko said in a threatening tone. Vanessa flinch before glaring and deciding to obey for now.

"Well I got the chain," Yomi said as he held up two chains.Reneey started to open her mouth but quckily shut it remembering the deal.

Vanessa glared at the chains."No way you're putting it on us. We're not dogs, right Reneey?" Vanessa asked.

Reneey nodded again.

"Too bad," Yomi shrugged as he chained the collars and pulled on it for good measure. Without thinking Vanessa sunk her teeth into his hand as soon as it came too close."Bleh. Reneey, he taste bad." Vanessa said.

SLAP!

Yomi backhanded Vanessa across the face, wiping that smirk off her.

"Yo mother fucker! I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO SLAP HER!" Reneey snapped.

"That was only four minutes." The bat demon smirked, as Vanessa glare vemonously.

SLAP

Youko backhanded Reneey, who just blinked."Uhh...ow?" Reneey shrugged. "Damn, that left a major sting effect...but really I thought it would hurt so much more...then again being masochistic does help..."

"Speak out of turn again, and it will be so much more further than just a slap." Youko said.Reneey looked at his eyes for some moment, thenshe just shook her head

"Nope, I don't see it."

"Don't see what?"

"The coldness! Duh!" Reneey rolled her eyes, "I mean everybody says you have cold eyes, but I don't see it, do you, Vanessa."

Vanessa turn to look into Youko's eyes. "Nope, not really. But then again I'm not good at reading people's eyes." She said.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fangirl or something," Reneey shrugged. "But seriously, that's going to leave a mark!"

"Where did you get that?" Kuroune pointed to a burnt scar on Reneey's upper lip.

"She burned herself by accident." Vanessa mumbled, looking ready to laugh.

"How was I suppose to know that it was a lighter!?"


	5. Pass Around The Kids

"What's a lighter?" Yomi asked.

"Do you know what a cigerett is?" Reneey asked.

"That thing that cause lungs diseases and what stupid humans inhale in?" Yomi asked.

"Yeah," Vanessa answered.

"Well you use a lighter to light the smoke." Reneey said.

"Ok?" Yomi said blinking.

"Well this lighter had a minty fresh smell to it, if you press on it, but if you press hard on it, which I did, a little blue flame will come out, and I didn't know that..." Reneey explained as Vanessa laughed, remembering that story.

"Shut up!" Reneey made an attempy to turn around to throw eyeliner at Vanessa, but because Yomi was holding the chain in a tight grip, the collar dig into her neck, almost choking her.

"Are you okay Reneey?" Vanessa asked with concern, despite the fact that she knew Reneey was trying to throw an eyeliner at her.

"Yeah I'm fine, did I mention I got chocked when I was ten by my cousin and I started laughing?" Reneey said grinning, making Vanessa's eyes widen.

"Why would you laugh when you're being choked?" Kuroune asked.

"And more importantly, why are we still here!?" Youko finally had enough, he took the chains from Yomi and started dragging the girls, ignoring Vanessa's yelp and Reneey.

"You two girls are to cook, clean, and do whatever we say for you to do. Any hesitationor disobeying will result in punishment, and you won't like it." Youko said firmly, as he glared down at the girls.

"What if they are pain slut?" Reneey asked."Oh, I will find a way for even a pain slut to feel the pain," he tugged on Reneey's chain, pulling her forward. "Understand?"

"Loud and clear sir!" Reneey giggled, causing Vanessa to roll her eyes.

"What do you find amusing?"

"I dunno..."

"Reneey here, just laughs for no reason, I mean you know how many people I had to kick to prevent them from killing you when you burst out laughing for no reason at the movie theater?" Vanessa sighed.

"Well you got a good kick workout!"

"Are you saying I'm fat?!"

"Are you saying I'm weak?!"

"WOULD YOU WENCHES SHUT UP!" Youko exploded as he slapped the girls once again, but this time his clawa went in, leaving a small trail of blood on their cheeks.

"Ow fuck! Now that hurt!" Reneey growled.

"That really hurt. You better watch it!" Vanessa snarled, showing her teeth. She glare even more at Youko. Before trying to wipe the blood away.

"More like you should watch it, yourself, missy," Kuroune smirked as he wagged a finger in front of Vanessa's face, who just glared.

"What about you? You never know when a prank might hit you from yours truly and Reneey?" Vanessa snapped.

"Then there's more damaged done to you than just your pretty little face," Yomi smirked as he grabbed her chin with his hand. Which Vanessa respond with a kick.

"How many time must I say it, DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Vanessa complained, pulling slightly back.

Taking out a whip out out of nowhere, Yomi cracked it against Vanessa's back, it wasn't enough to break skin, but it was enough to leave a sting effect.

"Hey! I'm the masochistic here!" Reneey snapped.

"Good, now shut up."

Reneey looked at Vanessa with worry eyes."Don't worry Reneey, it may hurt as hell, but luckily, it didn't break my skin." Vanessa smiled weakly.

"Still it doesn't matter! I mean haven't ya people heard of chi--" Reneey was cutt off as Youko begin pulling on the chains once again, none too gently.

"It's like we're the Prinny Squad and they're Etnas." Vanessa remarked in a low sneering voice.

"I have you know that I'm kuronue, that's Youko Kurma and that over there is Yomi!" The bat demon hmped as he took Vanessa's chain from Youko and started pulling her.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" Reneey pouted. Vanessa shrugged."What can I do? I'm not that strong to stop him." Vanessa said glaring at the bat demon.

"Ya know, if you didn't mouth off, I wouldn't do this." Kuronue smirked as he kept pulling. Vanessa just glare and flip the bird.

"Careful now, that finger just might be ripped out." The bat demon sure did love toying with the girl's emotions.After some walking, the gang had finally come to the hide-out.

"Kuronue, you're in charge of the girls," Youko handed Reneey's chains to Kuronue, and left. No doubt to get his money back.

"What should we do we do with them?" Yomi said.

"I say test them, see how well they do being slaves, if they don't do a good job, punish them." Kuronue left, leaving the chains in Yomi's hand.

"What is this? Pass around the teenagers?" Reneey whispered to Vanessa.

"I agree. But I'm also fearing the fact that they might test you in the cooking area." Vanessa whispered.

"Uhh...I promise not to blow up anything?"

"...Last time you said that, I was stupid enought to believe you, now I'm watching your every move. With a 10-foot pole, though." Vanessa remarked.


	6. Pulling Pranks

"All right, first thing first." In a quick flash, Yomi took all of Vanessa's possessions, but when he tried to take Reneey's well, he was buried with eyeliner and cell phones. He dropped the chains.

"Reneey..."

"Not my fault!"

"Not that, why didn't you punished him more severely? He tried to take your eyeliner and cell phones?" Vanessa said.

"Oh...right...hmm...oh...Vanessa..." Reneey said with a sadistic smile on her face.

Vanessa mirrored Reneey's smile."Yes, Reneey?"

"Tied him down to... this chair!" Reneey got a chair out of nowhere. "I got a plan!"

"I'm looking forward to it!" Vanessa said, tying down Yomi.

"All right," Reneey beging as she took out a red lipstick and rolled it up. "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep!" Vanessa smiled.

Reneey went to Yomi's passed out body, and drew a red heart using the red lipstick on his cheek.

Vanessa smiled."Hurry up before the rest get back!" She said.

"Hello, I need ya help too!" Reneey snapped as she threw some eyeliner at Vanessa, who just caught it and started to draw some doodle on his nose and a lousy drawing of a fish.

"Look like I'm still a horrible artist." Vanessa remarked.

"Just draw anything!" Reneey said as she put on some eyeshadow and some eyeliner all over his arms. Looking worried, Vanessa draw more spirals, and zigzags all over, before drawing a thunderbolt on the forehead.

"Mk, now for the finishing touch!" Reneey grinned as she took some baby powder and poured it all over Yomi.

"Why did you do that?" Vanessa asked.

"I dunno."

"Wait, how did you managed to get baby powder in the first place?"

"You don't wanna know." Reneey said, shaking her head.

"Ah, I believe you!" Vanessa said hurriedly.

"So...now...what?" Reneey asked.

"Well should we bobby-trapped the place?" Vanessa asked boredly.

"IDK, what should we bobby-trap with?"

"How would I know? Anything from a penny to a tree."

"...I'm hungry..."

"Well, where the kitchen? I'll make something, YOU JUST WATCH okay?"

"B-b-but" Reneey puled out the big guns, making her brown eyes turn into chibi ones, with the lower lip out.

Vanessa quickly shut her eyes."NO! You'll blow everything up! Unless you can figure out how to place the blame on Yomi, but even then, let me finish my food first." Vanessa ranted.

"Can I at least hold the pretty sharp knives?"

"Only if you're 20 feet away from me, and not in my direction."

"B-b-but!"

"NO BUTS!!" Vanessa thundered.

"But why not?!"

"Because I have more scares from you and the knives than from the cats, THAT YOU OWN AND DON'T BOTHER TO DECLAW!!"

"But they are specials!"

"You know getting them declawed won't kill them! As long as you keep them indoor anyway."

"How do you know!?"

"COMMON SENSE!"

"...I hate it when you're right." Reneey pouted. Vanessa smirked."Well, I love every minute of it!"

"Mk, wait...what do I do?!" Reneey yelled.

"Well for one, don't yell." Vanessa twitched. "It's a miracle Yomi didn't wake up. And do you want to get caught by the stereotypical evil dudes?"

"No,"

"Then whisper."

"Okay," Reneey whispered really, really, really low.

Vanessa nodded."Yep now go ahead and bobby-trap this place, I'll find a hiding place."

"Mk"

As Vaness left to find the hidding place, Reneey was stuck trying to booby-trap this place.

"Hmm...what to do...I could sharpen the eyeliner...and throw it at them like at the wall...somehow...Mk that's the first thing."

Reneey grinned as she took a knife, sat down and started to sharpen the eyeliner.

1 minute  
2 minutes  
10 minutes  
20 minutes  
An hour

"Done!" Reneey said as she stood up and wiped some eyeliner leftovers that were stuck on her shirt. Then the girl began to tie some string, (A/N: How did she find the string? Cause she has fangirl's power!) to the eyeliners

Another hour later

Reneey had finished tying the string to the eyeliner, throwing them at the top shelves, at the other end of the sting were all over the floor, so if anyone stepped on it, eyeliner with sharp ends would get thrown right at that person.

Next she took all of the baby powder that was on the ground, put it all in a bucket, and put it ontop of a door. So if anyone opens the foor, a bucked full of baby powder would fall ontop of them. Then with the lipsticks, Reneey grinned at this idea. She rolled it all the way up till it would stop spinning, took all of the lipstick out of the lipstick holder, smashed it all together. So it was a big glob of red, pink, green, black, and blue. Then she tore some pieces off into small balls.

"I need spoons...Lots of spoons..."

After lots of banging and withnot, Reneey found spoons. She first paced the spoons at the shelf that was left alone and didn't have any eyeliner on it. Then she put the lipstick balls into each and every spoon, tied a string to the end of the spoons, and left what was left of the string hanging on the ground. Anyone who stepped on it, would surely get lipstick balls fall on top of them.

"Done!" Reneey grinned.

Meanwhile, Vanessa look through the house. The bed were too cliched. The closet were no good. She wanted something small, but big enough to hide both of them.

"It's gotta be small enough that no one will think of looking in there. The bathroom cabinet will work, but not as well." Vanessa sighed in frustration and kicked at the wall.

"Look for the attic," she mumbled to herself, kicking the wall more furiously. Lucky enough she found the attic. She went right in and was surrounded by trunks, which she made sure to keep a ten feet distance. She glare and walk around randomly. The dusty smell of the room made her sneezed several times. She stormed around the attic, untill she fell right through a rotten board, only to touch another board.

"That's it! A false bottom!" she ran right down and into another random room. She opened the closet and notice a small shelf to put extra stuff on the top.

"If Reneey and I can fit, which look like we can, we can also fit in a design equal to the wall of the closet, and make it blend in, while holding it on our side, then when a person just glance right in, in a hurry and a rage, they'll overlook it!" Vanessa said before searching the closet, and the room for a cardboard.

2 hours later

"This is the exact same shade!" she declared happily before getting glue and a small wooden stick. She glue it on one side, then walk back in the closet, climbing into the shelf. There was still room.

"Yes!" she squealed, moving the cardboard just in the exact position as the shelf under it.

She happily crawled out."Reneey! I'm done!" Vanessa called out.


	7. CAUGHT!

"Hey! What about the no yelling rule?!" Reneey yelled back.

"I'm not yelling, I'm calling. But even then, opps. Let's hurry before Youko and Kuronue come back!" Vanessa said in a loud whispered.

"Mk!" Reneey grinned.Not soon after, some demons came in. All of which stopped that they were doing and began to laugh at Yomi, who was still passed out.

"Did you see him?!" Came one voice.

"What is that?!"

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna explode!"

One demon stepped on a string that was connected to eyeliner, and one eyeliner fell right ontop of him. He moved back, which made him step onto more stringers, which made more eyeliner fall ontop of him. Pretty soon everybody was stepping on strings. Then one unlucky fella stepped onto the lipstick strings. Lipstick globs fell on top of him, and soon all of the eyeliner and lipstick globs were all over the place.

"Oh shit, this is just funny!" Reneey laughed, "but I feel mary-sueish..."

"Well, I hope we're not some mary-sue. And beside, we're going to be in HUGE trouble once Youko and Kuronue find us. A load of pain is in our future." Vanessa whispered solemly

"Well we have to be mary-sueish, if we escape the horrible pain in our future!" Reneey grinned.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Youko snapped as he opened the door, but this is Youko Kurama. He easily avoided the baby powder bucket, but sadly it fell on top of Kuronue.

"Hey! What the fuck?!" The bat demon yelled.Youko couldn't help it, he had to let out a chuckle.

"Arg! What this crap!" The bat theif yelled, causing Vanessa to held the handle harder.

"EVERYBODY OUT!!" Youko snapped, all of the demons scrambled to get out. Vanessa flinch and try to brace for the unexpected along with Reneey.

"Arg! YOU!" Kuronue yelled pointing a finger at Yomi. "I LEFT YOU IN CHARGE OF THE GIRLS! WAKE UP!" Kuroune kicked Yomi.

"Ow ow ok ow!" Yomi sighed, he went to rub his shins but found out he couldn't.

"Well you heard him, let's run!" Reneey grabbed Vanessa's hand as the made with the crowd, hoping to get out unnoticed.

"Not you two!" Youko grabbed the back of the girls' collars.

"Innocent until proven guilty!!" Declared Vanessa.

"I could smell the eyeliner and lipstick on you two." Youko snarled.

"Since when did you know what an eyeliner and a lipstick is?" Reneey blinked.

"You only got us for doodling on Yomi! I want a GODDAMNED LAWYER!!" Vanessa declared. "Where the hell is my lawyer!"

"AND I WANT ONE TOO!"

"ENOUGH!" Youko slapped the girls, the impact of the slap sent both of them tumbling to the ground.

"Okay, seriously, how stereotypical can you be?! Slap to the face? Learn something new!" Reneey yelled. Vanessa just glared.

"GO TO HELL!" Vanessa snapped, getting up.

Youko then took out his rose whip, Kuroune left to give his own punishment to Yomi

."...We should run now, shouldn't we..." Reneey said.

"If you don't want loads of pain." Youko said. Reneey and Vanessa backed away, backed away, and RUN!

Reneey went left, while Vanessa went right.

Reneey kept on running. "I swear, if I end up at a garden place, I'll be even more deeper shit." She mumbled, then she stopped for a breather.

"Alright, so like...what do I do? I could kep running or--" Then an explosion was heard, no doubt it was some plants. "Keep running it is!"

After ten minutes of running, there was a beeping noise.

"Holy fucking shit!" Reneey stopped running, took out her cell phone and steped to the side.

"I HAVE SERVICE!" Reneey yelled with her fist in the air.

"YAY! I HAVE SERVICE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Reneey squealed as she wen on the internet from her cell phone as she skipped around, dodging random plant attacks.

Vanessa sprinted off without looking back behind her. She wasn't sure who Youko went after first, but she had no intention of stopping for any reason at all!

"Dammit!" she muttered as more explosions appear far too close for her liking.

"The next time I do something like this, I'm going to make sure I DON'T GET CAUGHT!" she declared, barely avoiding a another explosion near her right foot. Luckily her shoes protected her feet.

"Oh, why didn't I bring my ipod with me or at least a phone?" Vanessa complained, before yelping when a blast barely got her right arm. She speed up without another word. She also notice that explosion were sounded far off, in what she assume to be Reneey's direction.

"I have service! I can't believe it! I can access my fanfics and read abuse/remorse fics and my BDSM FANFICS!" Reneey did a squealed as she dodged some more plants explosion just simply by skipping and not really paying attention "I am so staying here!" She bumped into someone.

"OMG ya never gonna belive this!" Reneey squealed. "Wait...silver hair...white clothing...chest totally out...ou-oh..."

"Yes, uh-oh." Youko snarled.

"Uhh...CHILD ABUSER!"

Reneey whipped away from Youko or at least tried to, as he grabbed her by her hair.

"One down, one to go." He mumbled.

"Ow...dude...lay off the hair..." Reneey growled.

"Let's go" he tugged on the hair, as he made way to where Vanessa was.

Meanwhile

"That stupid moron!" she snarled out, just barely dodging more explosion. The explosions are starting to get on her nerves by now. Her speed started to slow slightly down. But another semi-miss, cause her to hurry up, keeping her head down. As a result she bumped into someone. Without even thinking about it, she tried to turn to run to the right. Only to be caught.

"Let go of me!" she hissed out, trying to kick at the person.

"Ow! Vanessa freaking stop kicking so he can fucking stop PULLING ME ON MY DAMN HAIR!"

Youko pulled sharper, making Reneey whimper. Startled Vanessa stopped."Fuck..."

"We're screwed aren't we?" Vanessa pointlessly asked, with wide eyes.

"You are more than screwed." He said, as he begin pulling both of the girls somewhere. Despite their struggle.


	8. Attempt to Clean

They reached a room. Youko both pushed them into the room. Stepped inside and locked the door.

"...Would any chance of clawing at the walls help?"Youko gave Reneey a death glare.

"Right, I'll just shut up."

"Nothing short of an urgent event will help us." Vanessa whispered.

_Boom Boom Shake now drop_

"What is that?" Youko asked.

"Uh...totally not my cell..."Reneey eyes went back and forth.

Vanessa twitched.'Sure it isn't,' Vanessa thought.

Reneey then turned on her cell on silent.

_Let freedom ring, let the white doves sing._

"Now what's that?"

"I got a text message, not my fault I have service here!" In response, Vanessa twitched.

Before she could turn it off, Youko just sliced it in half with his rose-whip.

"You will not eat for two days. You will clean up the mess you do made. You will not leave this rom unless I say so, got that?"Vanessa nodded in silent resentment.

Reneey open her mouth to argue, but Vanessa quickly shut her mouth.

"Good, now be lucky I didn't whip you." Youko then left, locking the door behind him.

"Now what?" Vanessa asked.

"Guess we stay here?" Reneey blinked. Vanessa sighed.

"Guess so, but still. It's boring here." Vanessa said.

"It is punishment, he wants us to suffer and he knows that teenagers dispite boredom.

"How does he know?"

"He's Youko Kurama."

"...that was accurate..."

"Yeah," Reneey sighed as she touched her cheek, "Fuck, does this hurt..."

"Of course. I can even feel it now." Vanessa remarked.

"So what do you wanna do to pass the time?"

"I don't know, anything as long as it not too extreme."

"Uhh...wanna play miss-mary-mack?" Reneey suggested.

"How do you play it?" Vanessa asked interested.

"Like I clap with my left, and you clap with your right, then my left then your right, ten we clap with both hands, then our lap and the song goes like, Miss-Mary-Mack all dress in black, with silver buttons, buttons, all down her back, back, she went to her mother, mother, for fifty cents, fifty cents, to go to the zoo, to see the elephants, elephants, jump over the fence, fence. I learned it in first grade...it sucks...but hey..."

"True, so then okay." Vanessa replied, still slightly dizzy from the long explaination.

Suddenly the door was open.

"Or not," Reneey whispered as Vanessa made a face.There stood Youko,

"We are leaving for a raid. Don't you dare leave this hide-out. When we get back, I expect everything to be clean. You have two hours."

"Have you seen how Reneey clean?" Vanessa mutter softly.

CRACK

A whip hit Vanessa on the left rib, and with that Youko left.

"Ouch, that looks like that hurt." Reneey said. Vanessa glared at the direction Youko left in.

"Of course it hurt!" she snapped. She turn her head toward Reneey. "hey What you say, we clean the house then raid Youko's room?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, but where the hell is it?"

"We just look for it. It called exploring; we also might find Yomi's room to trashed." Vanessa added.

"Sure," Reneey got up and they both enter the messy room. "So...how do you like...clean? I mean it can't be that hard?" Reneey picked up a broom that was lying around, and as she try to sweep the floor, she broke the handle."...Opps"

Vanessa nearly cried in furstration."I try to warn him, but does he listen to me? This hideout is going to be in shambles! Only you, Reneey. Only you will break a broom while sweeping." Vanessa said, grabbing another broom and started sweeping.

"Fine then, I'll start with the cooking!" Reneey hmped as she walked to the kitchen, which Vanessa just stare with wide eyes before her words sunk in

."OH HELL NO! I'M NOT INTEREST IN EXPLAINING HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGED TO BLOW UP THE KITCHEN AGAIN! TO YOUKO OF ALL PEOPLE!" Vanessa shouted hysterically. "You clean!! I cook!! Understand! I want you to not getting yourself killed. We have lot of work to do to prevent certain event from happening. So go clean." Vanessa shouted, rushing to Reneey and try to drag her out of the kitchen

. "Alright, alright!" Reneey snapped as she was dragged out of the kitchen."Um Vanessa?"

"What?!"

"How do you use this thing?"

"...That's a paper towel"

"I repeat, how do you use it?"

"You use it to dry things, or wet it then use it to pick up dirt or baby powder. And Reneey, do you have any phone service? I want to look up recipes, or phones."

"Yeah, here ya go." Reneey gave Vanessa her cel phone. "But how do you dry things with it? Like just wave it in the air?"

"...No, just wipe it against the surface."

"What surface?"

"The surface of the stuff you're suppose to be cleaning on."

"...That would be...?"

"The dishes, the floor, the counter, the tv, almost anything that's dirty and solid."

"Okay...even me?"

"No, you take a bath. Ugh, let me show you!" Vanessa said grabbing the paper towel and did a demostration.

"Ooh so you can do that while I...spray things with this deadly toxic sprayer!" Reneey squealed.

Vanessa sighed."Don't aim it at me, and I'll leave you to clean up, what do you want to eat?" Vanessa asked tiredly.

"Lasagna!"

"Fine, I'll look up the recipe for it. Now get to work!"

"I have to work?!"

"Goddammit! Of course Reneey! I'm not going to do everything for you! I'll be have my breakdown five years earlier than what I calculated from spending time with you!" "You want that Lasagna or not" Vanessa snapped.

"Fine, DON'T YELL AT ME AT ME! I'M ONLY 14!" Reneey had anime tears.

"Oh that right, my b-day already passed, so that make me 15, but I have every right to YELL at you! I have a headache." Vanessa snapped, still can't believe she forgot her b-day.

"SO? TEENAGER ABUSER!"

"Just get to work." Sighed Vanessa.

Why?!"

"Two words: Youko's wrath."

"Gotcha." Reneey said as she picked up a mop and started mopping.

SNAP!

"Not my fault!"

"Why me? What had I done to deserve an evil little teenager, Reneey?" Vanessa moaned, wishing there was a wall she can bang her head against.

"Uhh...termites! Yeah, that's it!"

"...CHOP...there goes the onion..."


	9. FIRE! NoFor Real!

Somehow, just somehow, Rneey had managed to clean the room till it was spotless in about an hour and thirty minutes. Vanessa had finished cooking and was looking at the clean room.

"...Reneey, what the hell is that?" she pointed to a couch that had a bunch of random crap under it.

"...That's the stuff that broke..."

"...do you really think Youko and everyone else is blind enough that they won't notice it?"

"That's why I put a rug over it! I'm not that dumb!" Reneey hmped.

"It's going to need more than just a rug. Just throw it away, or shoveled it within some never-used closets." Vanessa sighed again.

"Alright," So Reneey did. "I'm hungry..."

"Let's eat, then find and raid Youko's room." Vanessa responded, taking out the plates and put lasagna on it.

"But we can't...stupid ass-hole gonna kill us...I mean so what if you can go up to three weeks without eating, three days with no water, and three minutes with no air, doesn't mean anything!"

"Reneey you're ranting again, and I made two pan of lasagna. So we can just finish one, clean the pan, and pretend I only made one."

"Sure..." The girls made an attempt to eat it, but...

BANG the door was open.The girls quickly hide the food behind them.

"Well, well, well, what are you guys hiding behind your hands?" Youko asked. Vanessa and Reneey looked at each other.

"...Uhh...its a gift!" Reneey shouted.

"A gift?"

Youko raised his eyebrows.

"A welcome gift." Vanessa finished lamely.

"Yeah, for...you people..."Reneey grinned as they held up the lasagna.

"And why would you make us a gift?" Kuroune asked.

"...a guilty conscious?" Reneey said. Vanessa kick her.

"What she meant is, I made it because I'm bored. I do not have a consciousness. It's too annoying." Vanessa said, giving Reneey a look that say don't-give-them-any-idea-that-we-were-doing-something-wrong-or-else!

Youko looked at them for a moment, he doesn't believe it for a second, but he might as well play along. Finally he shook his head and inspect the room. He stopped at seeing something broken."What is that?"

"...a broken broom?" Reneey said mumbling.

"I told you she can't clean." Vanessa muttered.

"I suppose you could have a drink of water for the cleaning and cooking, that's it." Youko said, then he left.

"I guess he doesn't have any asprin, not that I would take one anyway." Vanessa said helding her head with her left hand. Before noticing something. "Reneey..." She begin in a dangerous voice.

"Yeah?"

"Remember Yomi? That bastard stole my butterfly ring!" Vanessa hissed. "We need to get it back soon before he sell it, or help me, I'll kill him." Vanessa whispered.

"The butterfly ring?" Reneey blinked.

"Yes, the black butterfly ring that I got two Christmas ago. It's very dear to me, we need to get it back!"

"Get it at midnight, where everybody is sleeping."

"Fine," Vanessa said before glaring at random stuff and people.

"So what do we do now?"

"Plot."

"Of...?" Reneey asked.

"Our next move of chaos." Vanessa replied.

"That would be...?"

"Yes, what would that be?" Kuroune smirked as he stood over the girls.

"Earsdropper." Reneey pointed out.

"Don't you have someone to steal from?" Vanessa snapped angrily.

"Or someone to kill? Other than stalking us?" Reneey hmped.

"Nah, this is much funner." The bat demon smirked.

"Too bad, I forgot what was I was plotting." Vanessa said honestly. "You made me loose my train of thoughts."

"Meanie!" Reneey pouted.

"I should punish you two for calling me a name." Kuroune pouted.

"And I'll break off your damn wings." Vanessa and Reneey snapped together.

"Beside, that'll only prove that you're an uptight bastard." Vanessa added.

"Now I should punish you, you don't threaten your masters."

"...I thought it was Youko?" Reneey blinked.

"...You're slow..." Kuorune shook his head, right before Vanessa kicked him.

"Don't call Reneey slow!" she snapped.

Reneey made an attempt to get away while Kuroune and Vanessa were busy exchanging insults and whatnot.

"And where are you going?" Youko said as he grabbed her wrist.

"To find ATLANTA!" Reneey grinned.

"The Sunken City! I MUST FIND IT!" Reneey whipped out of Youko's grasp as she made her way to the kitchen, unnotice by the paranoid Vanessa who wouldn't let her within 10 feet of the said kitchen.

"That Atlanta is the capital of Georgia and Atlantis is the sunken city.!" Some random demon-girl shouted that no one paid attention to. (A/N: THERE LYN! XD THAT RANDOM DEMON IS RANOM DEMON GIRL LYN!)

'Whatever" Youko thought as he shrugged it off.

"I WILL FIND YOU ATLANTA!" Reneey yelled from the kitchen. "YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME!!"

"...Is she on something?" Yomi poked Vanessa, who then proceed to bite Yomi for touching her.

"Give me back my ring! YOU STUPID MORON!!" Vanessa shouted kicking Yomi.

"Ow! What ring!?"

"The black butterfly ring!! I swear to god, if you sold it, demon or no demon! I'm gonna kill you!"

Youko and Kuronue chuckled, amusement danced across their eyes."That butterfly thing?" Yomi asked.

"YES!!"

"Right, sheesh here it is!" Yomi threw it at Vanessa, then walked away muttering and grumbling. Vanessa just smiled and placed her ring on her right index finger.

"Great!" She declared.

Suddenly,

BANG!

"SOTOTALLYNOTMYFAULT!" Came the voice.

Vanessa blinked."Wait, where is Reneey? Help us all if she's in the kitchen!!" Vanessa said panicking.

"ISOTOTALLYDIDNOTSTARTTHEFIRE!"

"If I got a death wish, I'll go and stop Reneey, but I don't, so good luck you guys." Vanessa finished, trying to hurry up and ran away

The fire was put out, and Reneey got a major scolding from Youko.

"I didn't know that it would go kaboom!"

"Gas plus fire...make it go KABOOM! Now hold still so I can heal your burn skin!" Youko snapped.

"But it sting!" Reneey whined as she tried to get away.

"So help me, I will tie you down and gag you if you don't stay still!"

"But it stings!"

"Too bad, live with it!"Finally after some time, Youko healed all of Reneey's burnt skin.

"Ow..." Reneey pouted.

"Alright, you are not allow to go to the kitchen unsupervised!" Vanessa couldn't help but put her two cent in.

"And do not touch or held any knives in our direction." She added helpfully.

"That too!" Youko snapped.


	10. Too Early

It was six A.M. The girls were sleeping soundly, when..."WAKE UP, YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING SLUTS!" Came a yell from the door.Nothing"I SAID WAKE UP!"

Cricket, Cricket

Finally, the demon walked in and dragged them up, "WAKE UP!"

Still nothing

He slapped them, all he got in response was the two sleeping girls slapping back, and Vanessa mutter a string of curses in her sleep.

The demon growled as he dropped the girls to the floor, took out a whip and cracked it against their backs.

"That tickles," Reneey giggled in her sleep, while Vanessa gave even more string of curses while trying to move.

"If you don't stop that you stupid, fluffy, pink, SOB, monster, I'll return the stupid pain tenfold." Vanessa mumbled in her sleep before cursing some more.

He cracked it again, all he got was more giggles and laughs from Reneey and more curse and yelling and threats from Vanessa who somehow managed to made the bird in her sleep.

"No seriously, stop that!" Reneey laughed. The demon twitched and he slapped the whip against their faces. The whip drew blood snapping the girls awake.

"FUCKING HELL ON A MOTHER FUCKING DICK WEED YOU ASS-WARD DICKHEAD!" Reneey yelled as she threw her shoes at the demon's head.

Vanessa barely woke up, glare, and was pretty much surrounded by a dark aura."If it's not pass 10 A.M. You'll regret waking me up. I know how to send Reneey on you. So LET ME SLEEP!!" Vanessa glared sleepily nearly going back to sleep again.

The demon grabbed the girls by their hair and dragged them up. "The Lords want to see you now, come on!" He dragged them to where Youko and Kuorune were.

"Ok really, why the hair?" Reneey whined. Vanessa wasn't listening, instead she tried to sunk her teeth into the demon's hands.

"Gah!" The demon yelled as he threw the girls inside a room and shut the door.

"...I want to sleep..." Reneey mumbled. Then she looked at the thieves. "Don't ya people know that you never wake up a teenager before six A.M.

Vanessa just yawned and curled up on the floor."I don't wake up till after ten. Or 2:30 P.M." She said, trying to get right back to sleep.

Youko rolled his eyes as his plants dragged the girls to him. "Wake up." He said.

"But I wanna an ice cream mommy." Reneey mumbled in her sleep.

"And I want my damn laptop before I go into withdrawal in three hours. But I want sleep more, so you bastards leave us alone." Vanessa snapped, before actually falling asleep.

"Well too bad," Kuroune snapped.

"Whatever happen to the happy attitude?" Reneey mumbled in her sleep. Vanessa just slept on.

Youko snapped his fingers, the thorns dig in deeper. A trail of blood went on.

"Ouch! Fuck!" Reneey grumbled.

"Seriously, I might be a masochistic but this hurts!"

"All right I'm up. Let go!" Vanessa snarled.

Youko kept the thorns in there for a moment before he let them go. "Next time, wake up when I say so." All he got was a glare from Vanessa.

"Now you girls are going to clean, not cook, but clean." He sent a glare to Reneey, who mearly pouted. "Got it? I want the mess hall to be spotless, also clean my room." Vanessa gave a sly smile at the mention of Youko's room.

A hand grabbed Vanessa's throat. "Don't even think about it." Youko sneered.

Vanessa just glare."What was I thinking?" she managed to squeak out.

Youko scoffed, so did Kuroune."Try anything, I dare you to." Youko tighten his grip.

"I'm never one to pass down a dare." Vanessa weakly joked.

"Like Vanessa will do that, I mean she, herself, keeps me from killing myself using really sharp things, and I swear the house tries to kill me! I don't try to kill myself! But really, she's not really that stupid...me on the other hand..." Reneey mumbled.

"Yeah, you can let me go now." Vanessa chocked out.

Youko let her go, then shrugged."All right, we're leaving." With that, he and the bat demon left.

"...Raid his room?" Reneey grinned.

Vanessa smirked."You do that, you haven't been warned, but I had." Vanessa said, getting a broom.

"Yay!" Reneey began to throw random stuff as Vanessa started to clean. "Holy shit he has nothing to use against blackmail!" Reneey whined.

"Use one of your camera-phone to place it in a hidden position and set to take a picture of him sleeping at certain time. Hopefully, we'll have a picture of him sleeping with his thumb in his mouth." Vaneesa said.

"...There are no spots! It's like he doesn't trust us!" Reneey pouted.

Vanessa deadpanned."Gee, I wonder why. Keep looking, I gotta clean the mess hall." Vanessa sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay here and hope I don't get eaten alive."

"You'll probably taste bad, anyway."

"Bitch," Reneey mumbled as she threw some eyeliners at Vanessa.

"Jerk." Vanessa said, dodging the eyeliners.

"Ass-hole!"

"Wimp!"

"Fucking bitch!" Some would think that they were fighting, but this was normal every-day friend's fighting, pretty much after five minutes, they would get over it.

"Dead cat walking!" Vanessa shouted.

"Huh?" Reneey blinked. "Is that an insult or a compliment?...I take it as a compliment."

Vanessa shrugged."It's an insult, but whatever float your boat."

"We're on a boat?"

"Just keep cleaning!"

"...I thought you banned me from it."

"Reneey, it's 6:30 A.M. I am not thinking straight, and as my show with Youko, I am very cheeky the earlier the morning is, so do whatever you want. Just clean."

"Fine," Reneey pouted. "But I have no idea what to clean! Or how excatly too...look clean as shit to me..."

"Reneey, I don't care, just let me focus, it's too early."

"Fine," The fourteen years old hmped as she stared at a wall. "Uhh...what to do, what to do...that wall would be great for paintball...if there is such a thing called paint..."Vanessa hummed, trying to tune Reneey out.

"Vanessaaaaaaaaaaa!" Reneey whined. Flinching, Vanessa just hummed mission impossible.

"Vaaaannnnnneeesssaaaaaa," Reneey whined, I'm boooreeed."

"Did you finished?" Vanessa asked, suddenly seemly to regain her hearing.

"...Maybe..."

"Finished it, then help me, then we'll do something fun and destructive."

"But I don't waaannnaa, it's boring." Reneey went into brat mode.

"I'll let you held a shiny knife for ten seconds."

"I don't want ten seconds." Reneey hmped. "Can't we just pretend we did it?"

"I perfer not to be chocking to death. And I doubt you would too. I'll give you a minute and you can hold it in my direction as well. Just don't stab me." Came Vanessa's response.

"I don't want that, I WANT MY ABUSE/REMORSE FICS!" Reneey whined as anime tears fell from her eyes.

"Clean the room and you can read all the fics you want." Vanessa sighed.

"But it's already clean! I mean what am I suppose to clean! It's spotless!"

"Then help me with the mess hall, I'm already halfway done."

"But I'm suppose to stay here, and I'm hungry as shit." Reneey mumbled. Vanessa sighed.

"Well give me five more minutes to finished up, then you can demand Youko for food."

"Fine" Reneey pouted as she sat on the bed cross-legged. "Is five minutes up yet?"

"No, just two minutes left." Vanessa responded.

"...Is it up yet?"

"Nope, one more."

"...Is it up yet?"

"Yep." Vanessa said, appearing in front of Reneey.

"Yay!" Reneey grinned. "So now what?"

"Food? Anything, really." Vanessa responded.

"To the kitchen!"

Poor Vanessa, it was barely 7:00 A.M. So she wasn't thinking straight. "Okay," she called after Reneey, yawning.

"Yay!" Reneey went skipping to the kitchen. "TO THE KITCHEN HERE WE COME! ALANTA WE ARE GONNA FIND YOU!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S ALANTAS!" Came a yell from a random demon girl that nobody paid attention to.

"Keep your voices down." Vanessa moaned.

"KITCHEN!" Reneey yelled as she open the door to the kitchen. "LASAGNA!!"

Vanessa kicked Reneey. "Shut up!" she hissed.

Reneey didn't really care much, but before she could get her hands on food. The thieves began going inside the hideout."FUCK! HOLY MOTHER FICKUNG SHIT!" Reneey yelled.

Vanessa glared."STFU!" She snarled out. She gave up the battle of making Reneey shut up and plop her head on the counter, to sleep.

"Uhh...great idea, pass out!" So Reneey put her head on the counter and went to sleep also.

Kuroune blinked at the zone, then he shook his head and mumbled, "I'm not even going to ask."

It's spottless," yomi mumbled as he poked the sleepy girls. Youko shrugged.

"Get the fuck off." Reneey mumbled as she bit his finger. Vanessa open one eye and glare dangerously at Yomi, before biting him even harder than Reneey.

"Ow!" Yomi said as he sucked on his bitten finger. Kuroune burst out laughing.

"Don't touch me. And you still taste yucky" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, eww, I'm tired and hungry and did I mention hungry?" Reneey then looked at Youko, "Good masters give their slaves food! STARVER!"

"He never was a good master in the first place." Vanessa yawned out.

"Can we eat something?" Reneey pouted.

"At 12 A.M." Youko said.

"Meanie..."

"I'm going to bed, it too early." Vanessa interuppted, trying to leave.

"Whatever," And with that, they left, or at least tired to.

"Hold it!" Reneey said, "Just like that? What? No death threat? No slap? No whip? Just like that?"

Vanessa kicked Reneey."Shuttap. I'm tired, and in no mood to set off the PSMing demons." Vanessa's mouth ran off again, on it own without thought, followed by her feet.

"Yeah, so?" Kuroune blinked.

"Well fine," Reneey shrugged as she skiped to Vanessa.


	11. Chainy The Chainsaw

"I'm bored," Reneey pouted, "There's nothing to do! And I'm hungry as shit!" Vanessa paced back and forth, nervously, and her fingers nervously seem to be typing some imaginary keyboard.

"Huh? Oh," Vanessa said absently-mind.

"Vaneeeeesssssaaaa." Reneey whined, "I wanna...I wanna...I wanna paint the walls pink..."

"Then do it! I'm suffering withdrawl right now!" Vaneesa snapped, nearly kicking Reneey.

"Then let me go into my abuse/remorse fics widthdrawl so we can annoy the shit outta Youko!" Reneey grinned, as she yelled. "YOUKO KURAMA!""

What?!" Snapped the fox demon as he came in.

Vanessa, by then, was in a feral cat's curl up position.

"WE'RE GOING INTO WITHDRAWL!!" Reneey screeched.

Vanessa jumped right up and ran to Youko."PLEASE! PLEASE! BE NICE FOR ONCE, AND LET ME GO HOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!! I WANT MY LAPTOP! I CAN'T SURIVIVE THREE DAYS WITHOUT IT!!" Vanessa yelled.

Reneey sobbed into Youko's legs. "PLEASE! I NEED MY ABUSE/REMORSE FANFICS BEFORE I GO INTO ASLYSM FOR THE INSANE! AND I NEED MY BDSM ALSO! AND MY YAOI! HAVE MERCY ON TWO TEENAGER GIRLS!" Reneey cried.Youko started to back away, when the two girls jumped on him, then he pushed them off.

"No! You girls are being punished! You are not going back into human world! Forget about it!"

"BUT THEN WE'LL SUFFER FROM WITHDRAWL AND GO ASYLEM INSANE AND GO KILLING EVERYTHIN IN PLAIN SIGHT AND THEN GIVING YOU HIDEOUT FOR NO REASON AND YOU COULD HAVE PREVENT IT BY LETTING US GET OUR LAPTOPS!" Reneey shouted. "I NEED MY YAOI!!"

Vanessa didn't say anything, but an evil glint appear in her eyes."I'm not going to let you go until you agree. I want my laptop!!" Vanessa shouted before jumping on Youko and sank her teeth deeper. She had no intention of letting go anytime soon, as her dull nails clamped into Youko.

Youko didn't mind it, I mean this is Youko Kurama, he can handel bites and nails from a human girl. Though the sobbing and yelling were giving him a huge headache.

"If I let you go get your damn human thing, will you shut up?!"

"Yes!" Both girls said.

"Fine! We leave in an hour!"

"Wait, we?" Reneey blinked. Vaneesa let go of Youko, but instead of questioning the question, she excitely plan for what stuff to bring.

"Yes, we, as in me, you two, and Kuroune." Youko said crossing his arms across his chest.

"...You mean...all...of you...people?"

"Yes Reneey!" Youko snapped.

"But why?!"

"Why do you think you need a reason?"

"Who do you think I need a reason?"

"...This is getting nowhere, just be ready in an hour." Youko sighed as he left the room. No other slaves had given him such a headache...

"Reneey!" Vanessa whined. "Should I bring my prinny doll, and my awesome staff! And my ipod and my laptop?" Vanessa asked.

"Hey." Reneey smiled. "Let's go to the mall, claim that we left something there, ditch them, and go to a movie!"

"Okay, but we're still getting my stuff before we come back, got it?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, and mine too." Reneey grinned. "But...waiting an hour is gonna take FOREVER!"

"I'm more curious why they gave us time? Together, of all people. We're just going to end up plotting to give them a huge headache. So what do you want to do when we arrive back?" Vanessa asked

"I wanna watch my movies and read my BDSM yaoi fanfics." Remeey mumbled. "You?"

"I want to play video games as much as I can before we have to go back, then I want rainbow ice cream!" Vanessa replied.

"Should I bring my four inch flogger and my four centimeter flogger and my collar?" Reneey asked. (A/N: Yes, I have a FOUR CENTIMETER FLOGGER! XD and it's BLACK!)

"Whatever you want, just no YYH mangas, anime, or anything that will expose us." Vanessa said

"Ahh, that mean no hot Youko picture?"

"No, otherwise we're screwed. He might think we were sent to kill him, or some other silly idea."

stalking him." Reneey giggled. "But really, what if they decided to go on the raid about that mirror...golden...thing..."

"Then subtly, we go with them and try to change it without being obvious about it."

"And how do we do that?"

"...I have no idea..."

"...Dude, we are so fucking this up."

"I know" Vanessa grinned

"Is it an hour yet?" Reneey whined.

"How would I know? I'm not a clock." Vanessa snapped.

"Do you have a clock?"

"No."

"...Is there a clock here?"

"...I don't think so."

"...Fuck!"

"Well, too bad."

"Is it over yet?"

"Reneey? ...I'm not your damn clock! Go bug Yomi or someone!"

"But he's no fun to bug!" Reneey pouted.

Vanessa twithced, "I...DON'T...CARE!"

"B-b-b-but!"

"My mood is already damped thanks to you! Bug Youko then!"

"But he left somewhere!"

"Then how about the bat demon?"

"He left somewhere too!"

"...why me?" Vanessa moaned.

"Is an hour up yet?"

"I wish, but let just say it is." Snapped Vanessa

"Yay!" Reneey bear-hugged the older girl, who nearly bit her.

"Don't hug me please. Without a warning again." Vanessa twitched, "Now how are we going to get to our world again?"

"I dunno, I guess Youko does." Reneey shrugged. Suddenly there was a bang to the door.

"We're leaving!" Shouted Kuroune.

"Yay!" Reneey grinned.

Vanessa shot off to the door,"Hurry up, Reneey!" she said.

"I am!" Reneey ran to Vanessa. Finally they left the hide-out.

"Are we gonna throw a portal?!" Reneey asked excitedly.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Youko asked with raised eyebrow.

"Uh..."

"We figure you'll use cliche means." Vanessa replied quickly before giving Reneey a glare and a kick.

"Riight." Youko blinked. Obviously not believing them.

"Are we there yet?" Reneey asked.

So after two minutes, they were back at the mall.

"THE MALL!" Reneey yelled, but then she turned to the thieves.

"Dudes...you better like run or hide or something?"

"Why?" Kuroune asked.

"All right, picture all the people that totally faint at your feet, times it by two billions." Reneey said.Both of the theives' eyes goes wide."Yeah."

"So get going!" Vanessa chirped.

"Fine, you two have two hours for this...place...you try to run away, there will be-"

"Consequeces and punishments. We know." Vanessa and Reneey cut him off.

"Right." So then they left, somewhere, who know where.

"Damn, we need money!" Reneey shouted.

"Let's get home first and get the stuff we need!" Vanessa said, excitedly.

"But I thought we can't leave this mall?" Reneey blinked.

"But Reneey, our stuff are at home, dood! And so is our money, dood! " Vanessa said.

"Holy crap! TO HOME HERE WE GO!" Reneey grabbed Vanessa's wrist and dragged her to home. She didn't really have to drag Vanessa, because Vanessa was already running anyway.

Finally they reached their house.

"YAY! THE ROOM! THE FLOOR! THE WALLS! THE TV!" Reneey hugged the T.V. "I MISSED YOU!"

Vanessa grinned. "AKITO, MY PRINNY! I MISSED YOU!!" she said to her penguin with red bat wings and a pouch. Vanessa quickly drop-kick it. "HOW FUN!" She shouted, before getting a backpack to put her laptop and ipod.

Vanessa also grabbed her wooden staff and pick up the prinny again."Ready?" she asked.

"OMFG! ERIS!" Reneey grinned as she picked up her cat, in which Vanessa responded as moving far back from Reneey and her cat.

"Yeah, let me just get Eris food." Reneey said as she put a bookbag over her shoulder that held the stuff she wanted to keep.

"Reneey...?"

"...Yes?" Reneey said guilty.

"Where are the Youko Kurama pictures"?

"...somwhere...?"

"Put it back. NOW!"

"ISWEARIDONTHAVEIT!"

"Reneey...then why do you sound guilty? Put it back, or help me. We're going to screw up the timeline if you bring it."

"...Because my conscious hate me?"

"Give it back. I promise you, if you don't give it back, I will not hestiate to destory this room."

"It's already destroyed." Reneey shrugged.

"Just put it back, we'll come back for it, when we're done fixing the event in YYH. Gotcha?"

"Fine!" reneey put the pictures back.

"Reneey!"

"What?"

"RENEEY UMBRA!"

"Alright! I'll put the rest back!"

"Finally, now let's hurry before Youko and Kuroune find us gone."

"Yeah!" Reneey made an attempt to leave, but the door was blocked.

"Hey Vanessa, what do you think are the chances that there is a death tree plant right next to the door?"

"...DAMMIT!!" Vanessa cursed.

"Uhh...there's no one here!" Reneey yelled.

"You think we can make it out through the window?" Vanessa asked, not paying attention.

"Uhh...there's sort of a mist...OMFG IT'S AN AWESOME MIST!" Reneey yelled. "MIST THE MIST!"

"Why me? Don't breath in the mist, Reneey." Vanessa said, suffering a headache.

"Why?" Reneey blinked.

"I don't trust it...enough said. Let's get back to the mall somehow!" Vanessa snapped.

"Like how? Oh...Vanessa! Can I bring out the...chainsaw!?" Reneey asked with excited eyes.

"Yeah, just don't hurt me." Vanessa sighed out.

"Seriously? I can brin out Chainy the Chainsaw?!" Reneey jumped with glee.

"Just don't hurt me." Vanessa said worriedly.

"WHOOO!" Reneey went under the bed and brough out 'Chainy the Chainsaw' she crackled like a person could with a Russian accent and started the chainsaw up.

"LOOK OUT PLANT! I'M SO CUTTING YOU DOWN!"

"What have I done?" Vanessa asked.

But unfortunately for Reneey and fortunately for Vanessa and for the plants, the chainsaw lost all power and died.

"ChainY? Chainy? CHAINY!" Reneey sobbed as she dropped to her knees.

"WHY?! WHY MUST THE DESTRUCTIVE DIE SO YOUNG?!"

"Reneey? Er Reneey, can we just figure out a way to leave first then mourn?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, sure." Reneey shrugged. "But I will miss him!"

"Sure, sure, so, how do we get out now?" Vanessa asked darkly.

"Uhh...yell and hope for a garden trimmer?"

"...do you really think that will help?"

"Yell and beg for mercy?"

"...That might actually help."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know! My nerves are shot down!" Vanessa said panicking, walking back and forth. "Just chose your course of action!"

"Alright!" Reneey sat down on the floor cross-legged, took out her laptop, opened it up and went on .

"Don't go on YYH fanfics. We don't want to be caught." Vanessa said, finally sitting down in the corner, holding onto her prinny doll.

"Fine! I'll go on YGO fanfics."

"Okay."

"So like, when do you think they will come here?"

"Anytime now."

"I don't wanna wait, though..." Reneey whined.

"Then call for them." Vanessa joked, playing with her prinny.

"Okay, YOUKO AND KUROUNE! GET YA ASS OVERE HERE! WE DON'T WANNA WAIT!"

Vanessa's eyes widen. "I was joking!" she protested.

"Oh? Well I didn't know that!"

"I hope, against all hope, they didn't hear you." Vanessa said bleakly, putting her prinny away in the backpack

But bad for them, the thieves had heard them and came inside the room.

"We told you to stay at the mall." Youko said glaring.

"We were raided!" Reneey shouted. "Stalked! Hunted! Almost killed!"

"So we had to leave and decided to come here, our safest place, and pick up a few things." Vanessa added.

Youko sighed as his palm met his forehead. "You know? We don't have time for this, screw this. Let's go."

"But I was comfy." Reneey pouted. Vanessa kicked her.

"Just obey him for now. I don't want to get on his bad side." Vanessa said, gripping her staff tighter.

"Fine!" Reneey whispered.Youko and Kuroune left with the girls trailing behind.

"So, like, what are we gonna do when we get to the demon world?" Reneey asked Vanessa.

"I don't know, I don't care, it's not my responsibilty whatsoever. All I wanna do is sleep." Vanessa answered.

"Dudett, I think we are in deep shit."

"Why is that?"

"Because they haven't yelled, or scolded, or anything at us!"

Vanessa blinked. "Hey, you're right! Maybe they had some huge upcoming heist coming up?"

"..O shit"


	12. Texting

"Dudett, holy fuck." Reneey whispered to Vanessa who looked clueless.

"What happen?" she asked.

"Big raid! It might be that big raid!"

"Oh shit...and it didn't help now that I forgot what happen."

"...HOW COULD YOU FORGET WHAT HAPPENED?!" Reneey screamed

"Hey! whats up?" Kuroune asked

"Uh...it's about a band!" reneey said

"Riiiight" The bat demon shurgged

"I'll loose my head if it wasn't attach. And beside, my memory really sucky. I can have my phone in my left hand and look for the said phone, which is already in my hand!"

"Arg!" Reneey said, "Hold on, I'm gonna send you a text messange about it." Reneey put in the text messange, that Kuro's pendant got slicled off, and he went back for it, and really really sharp bamboo came down and picred him. He told Youko to run away, because if he came back, the SDF would of cought him.

"Oh, that one." Vanessa said. She then proceed to sent a text message. 'Just keep an eye on pendant. The minute we can get it, or have an chance to prevent it from slicing off, we do it!' Vanessa texted.

Reneey texted her back, 'Like they are gonna let us come!'

Vanessa sighed. 'We either sneak along, or tell them we're very capable of helping them out and the must let us join. I have my staff now, I'm not very good at using it, but you have your eyeliners. But at least we have a weapons."

"Alright! You girls are going to go on a raid with us, to test your skills" Youko said

"...Wow" Reneey blinked, then she texted Vanessa 'so much for the plane'

Vanessa nodded. 'Like we could sneak past Youko anyway, he's too cool and good to let us two to sneak pass him.' Vanessa texted.

'Hey, maybe he wont look up?'

'Dood! He's very paranoid. And very cautious. I think he will look up, dood!' Vanessa texted back furiously.

'Goddamnit! Does he look down?'

'...I think so dood, beside, he already invited us, well, command us to go with him.'

'Great, more walking?' Reneey whined.

'Guess so, suck it up, and who knew the prinny's catchphrase is so contaious, dood? I can't stop texting and saying it. It like the song that get stuck in your head, dood!' Vanessa texted.

'Saying like is very containous also, you can say like, like ten times, in like one sentence.'

'You're right dood! But what were we talking about in the first place, again dood? If we keep getting sidetrack, we're never going to be able to help Youko and Kuroune, dood, or kill Yomi.'

'It's spelled dude, by the way...anyway, we'll do it, damn it, just like...later on...I WANNA TEXT!'

'But the prinny don't say dude, they say Dood! That why I like saying it. It's very original dood!!'

'Reminds my of doody, don't know why, who knows...are we there yet?'

'...Reneey, if you keep asking me that question, I'm going to stop texting you, dood. Just bug Youko or Kuroune with that question, dood.'

'Fine! But really, walking is evil...'

'No, I'll tell you what evil, computers and laptops. They HATE me, they like to work, before shutting off for no reason, or show that blue error screen, or refuse to let me access a document. I'm telling you, those thing HATE MY GUT!!'

'Everything hates me, and/or tries to kil me, like my room, it tries to kill me! And my steps, it trips everyone.'

'...I also always hate your steps.'

'My house is possessed, I swear it is.'

'I believe you, why else I wanted to get some anti-ghost stuff.'

'YOU WILL NOT KILL MY GHOST! HE'S MY GHOST! BACK OFF MY GHOST!'

'I don't want to kill him, I just wanted to make sure he doesn't try to possess me or try and kill me.'

'Oh...well that's a different story...'

'I'll bet...so now what? The walking is taking forever.'

'Dude...are we lost?' Reneey looked all around. Youko or Kuroune were nowhere to be found. "Dude, I think we're lost."

"...I am unluckily obliged to agree with you." Vanessa said, looking around too.

"Dude, they freaking left us!"

"I think we left them in the mist of our texting, think we can find our way to the raiding area by ourselves?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Reneey shrugged. "So like...what direction should we go?"

"Anywhere is fine, with your luck we should get there before Youko and Kuroune." Vanessa replied.

"Oh, I know what to do!"

"What?"

Reneey grinned. "Let's do emi, mini, mani, mo!" Vanessa facefaulted.

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Alright! And the finger says...TO THE LEFT SIDE!" Reneey yelled as she skipped to the left, followed by a sighing Vanessa, who just adjust her grip on her backpack and staff.

"Hey, wait, what if we died before we even reach there?" Reneey said blinking.

Vanessa blink."Oh shit...it never occur to me. We're going to have to do our best not to die. Let's try and avoids traps too." Vanessa said, nervously.

"Or random demons that want to kill us/rape us/kidnap us." Reneey said.

"...Thanks a lot for making me too afraid to take one step...let's just tell them Youko will kill them if they try and touch us." Vanessa said, nervously, as if expecting demons to come popping right out.

"Like they would belive us..." Reneey muttered.

"True, we should have a picture of Youko as proof." Vanessa whispered.

Reneey grinned as she took out her camera phone. "I sneaked a picture at Youko yesterday, think that will do?"

Vanessa looked at it."Yeah, that should do." Vanessa replied happily.

"Ya know, it's gonna be very hard to blackmail Youko..." Reneey muttered.

"But that what fanart for! If you're good enough to make a lifelike Youko, then you're good enough to draw him in a dress, or in pigtails, or something." Vanessa said

"No I mean, he looks hot in anything!" Reneey said, "I mean he could be wearing woman cloths and still look hot!"

"True," Vanessa nodded.

Suddenly, Reneey's eyes went wide, as she fell down to her knees, letting out strings of curses from her mouth. Vanessa's eyes widen


	13. The Curse Of Nature

"...Reneey...?" She asked

"Mother fucking goddammed on a cunt ass string of cheese!" Reneey yelled.

"Reneey, calm down please." Vanessa said.

"No! Do not tell me to calm down! WHY!? WHY NOW?!" Reneey yelled. "WHY IS NATURE SO FUCKING CRUEL TO US, GIRLS?!"

Vanessa's eyes widen."Come on Reneey, focus on the mission. We can't let Kuroune and Youko's cover be blown just because you're screaming. The pain will go away in about 7 days." Vanessa whispered.

"Yes, but you never took birth control pills because the doctor said for you to take when you have your periods, they hurt much more!" Reneey whined.

"Point taken." Vanessa said. "I'm glad I never take the birth control pill thing." Vanessa added.

"Why was I stupid enough to say yes?" Reneey whined. "Why was I even stupid enough to believe that, that lady doctor, who said it wouldn't hurt?"

"Never trust doctors." Vanessa said.

"There you two are!" Kuroune shouted."Where were you?" Then he eyed Reneey.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Be lucky you're a man." Reneey growled out.

Vanessa shook her head."You don't want to know. Seriously, you don't." Vanessa muttered.

"Why do I smell blood?" Youko asked.

Vanessa blushed."Youdon'tneedtoknowaboutthat!" Vanessa said hurriedly. "Just leave us alone for a few minutes."

"Yes, now go away for like ten minutes!" Reneey said. The thieves shrugged as they left.

"I think I may had some extras in my backpack. Most of the time, what goes in it, doesn't come out. Instead it just multiplies!" Vanessa said, helding out her backpack.

"Its hurts," Reneey groaned, "usually, I'm okay with it, but thanks to the ever so fucking helping dotor, it hurts more than the time I got burned!" Reneey snapped. "I knew I should have said no..."

Vanessa nodded."I got the pads whichever you want to use." Vanessa said. "I'll leave you now, come over when you're done." Vanessa said before walking off to Youko and Kuroune's direction.

"I hate them, it's fucking uncomfortble." Reneey mumbled as she left to the woods. Five minutes she came out with a glare. "Ready!"

"We're ready, Kuro-pan." Vanessa said to the bat demon.

The bat demon twitched, much to the delight of Vanessa. "Do.Not.Call.Me.That."

"So why did I smell blood?" Youko asked Reneey who groaned.

"It's a fucking female thing." Came her reply.

"Tell me," Youko pestered. "You're slaves, you have no privacy.""

Arg! It's called a period, that fucking hurts and only females get it! Are you fucking happy now?!" Reneey shouted, as she threw eyeliner at him and left. During this 'time' Reneey was more easily irrated and got angry for no reason.

Vanessa gave Youko a glare."You morons are so nosy. Now I gotta go and calm Reneey down." Vanessa snapped before going over to Reneey.

"Youko blinked. "Well she sure is a bitch with this 'period' thing."

Reneey was off kicking trees for no reason. "Arg! Now my foot hurts!"

"Er, Reneey, stop kicking trees, you can kick my prinny. It like a haystack, very kickable and throwable. And it doesn't hurt. Just don't loose it or throw it into traps. It cost me lots of money." Vanessa said, holding out Akito.

"I don't wanna hurt that, Eris would make it her chew toy," Reneey was referring to the cat that was asleep in her book bag. "Gah, can I go off on Youko?"

"Er, sure, but remember don't say anything that haven't happen yet." Vanessa said, putting the stuff animal in her backpack again.

"Fine," Reneey grumbled. The girls made their way back to where the demons were."So what raid are we being tested on?" Reneey asked.

"To steal this mirror," Youko calmly said.

"...no details?" Vanessa asked, trying to remind herself that she had to pretend that she never saw/heard of the mirror.

"It's golden and very valuble." Kuroune shrugged.

"So when do we leave?" Reneey said, trying to mask the pain.

"Yes, when do we leave, Kuro-pan?" Vanessa asked, trying to annoy Kuroune again.

Kuroune just rolled his eyes, "you are not going anywhere." He pointed at Reneey, who was about to say something, but was cut off. "The blood on you will attract unwanted guests."

"So, it's only me, Kuroune, and you girl." Youko said, staring at Vanessa, whose eyes widen, and trying to remember what exactly happen on this heist.

"And what about me?" Reneey blinked.

"You'll stay in my room, I'll have a servant bring you food." Youko said.

"Wait! But Reneey know more. She's more useful than I am." Vanessa protested. "She need to go with us."

"But she has blood." Youko said. "That will attract the guard's attention more than needed."

"But she is-is way better fighter. She can keep the guards back with me helping her. Beside, she's more knowledgable about these sorta thing." Vanessa said hurrily, trying to provide reason for Reneey to come, without revealing the real reason why.

"I am?" Reneey blinked. Vanessa kicked her. "Oh right, that I am!"

"What part of she sill attract unwanted attention, don't you get?" Youko said as he held Vanessa's chin not too gently.

"One of us, has a nature-scented perfume, we can use that to mask the scent. If we happen to have it." Vanessa said determinely.

"You think that will cover the stench of blood?" Youko asked. Vanessa shrugged.

"My nose isn't that powerful like yours, but who know? But I do know Reneey need to go with us." Vanessa said, trying not to pull away from Youko's grasp.

"Why exactly? Nothing is going to happen to your friend."

"She just does. I perform better when she's with me, and as I said, she know more about this kinda things better than I."

"Hmm...Fine," Youko said as he let go of Vanessa's chin.


	14. Horrible Plans

"So when do we leave?" Reneey asked again.

"Now." The bat demon thief said.

"Okay then, Kuro-tan." Vanessa said, still feeling her heart beat a bit too fast for her taste.

The gang made it to this huge castle-like building. Reneey's heart beat really fast. Exactly how were two human girls supposed to save a world famous thief from being killed and not be suspicious?

"All right, go on." Youko said.

"Huh?" Reneey blinked.

"This is a test." Kuroune rolled his eyes

."Ohh...uh...okay." Reney said.

Vanessa lean closer to Reneey."Do you remember how they got in before, and all the traps?" Vanessa whispered softly.

"They never showed that part, they never showed that part!" Reneey whispered back. This is gonna be a bitch."

"...aren't we so lucky?" Vanessa whispered back bitterly, adjusting her grip on the staff again.

"Alright, we'll just be like...going." Reneey said as she dragged Vanessa down. "Alright, what's first?"

"I have no idea, but I do know we need to use the staff as a trap detector. Which floor was the golden mirrror?"

"I'm gonna guess, the top one." Reneey said. "How about we just go screaming in there, like some demented deranged people, go all the way to the top, grab the mirror and frigging run for our lives?"

"No." The answer came just as soon as Reneey's sentence was finished.

"Okay, act smart and hopefully not get killed?"

"I doubt that going to work. We need disguies."

"Like what? Take some leaves and tape it on us?"

"That's never going to work. I don't know. We need to act as if we belong or something, till we get close enough to the mirror."

"I say just run around like a demented derranged person." Reneey mumbled.

"What about the traps?" Vanessa asked.

"Demented derranged people always avoid traps, it's like the law of life."

"Even if we weren't orginally a demented derranged person?"

"...Fuck..."

"That's very helpful."

"I don't mean actually fuck them!" Reneey shouted.

"Ya know, being quiet is one of the important key in stealing." Kuroune said smirking.

"Reneey, I was being sarcatic. Keep your nose out of this, Kura-san." Vanessa said.

"Oh...right, I knew that," Reneey said. "Ahh...let's just go up there and ask polietly?"

"Sure...if they were naive!" Vanessa snapped quietly.

"Well, I don't see you making suggestion!" Reneey snapped back. "And stop yelling at me, I'm only 14." Did I mention that she's was more emotional during the 'time' Reneey started to sob.

"Hey, there, there, I'm sorry. We should er... I know! Get a clipboard, pretend to be from a special agency and talk about failing to get them out of our way to the golden mirror. If you have a clipboard and look mean and talk about failing them, you can get away with almost everything." Vanessa said.

"You really think that I can get away with anything? THAT'S A LIE!" Reneey sobbed

."Arg, JUST GO GET THE MIRROR!" Youko snapped as he pushed the girls forward.

"Hey I have a clipboard!" Reneey said as she took out a clipboard from her tripp pant's pocket.

"Remember if they question us, or say they never heard of our acency, we pretend to fire them." Vanessa said.

"Yeap!" Reneey grinned as they came to the building. Now, anyone would knock, but not Reneey.

BANG BANG BANG "OPEN THE GODDAMMED FUCKING CUNT ASS DOOR!" Vanessa just sighed and scribbled something onto the clipboard.


	15. Fireing Demons and NickNames!

"I SAID, OPEN UP, OR ELSE I'LL FIRE YOUR DAMN ASS!" Reneey kick the door so hard that the door knocked over.

"Who's there?!" Snapped someone.

"Fake name." Vanessa whispered to Reneey, before speaking up, "I'm Ai Bakyar. This is..."

"And I'm Miss Strawberry!" Reneey grinned.

"Huh?" The person, whose name is Ted blinked.

"Miss Strawberry, this guy have no manners at all. Subtract 10 points. And not to mention the doors are too weak, a five point detuction. Then another five for not answering the door right away." Vanessa said, glaring, scribbling away onto the clipboard. "Anything you want to add?"

"Wait, wait, that's how many points?" Reneey was no math wiz.

"What the fuck?" Asked Ted. "

Vanessa huffed."Improper use of language around ladies. Another 10 points. Miss Strawberry, that was 30 points now. Another 70, and YOU'RE FIRED!" Vanessa snapped at Ted.

"Huh?" Ted blinked.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Reneey said as she pushed Ted out. Another demon came up.

His name was Paper."What's going on here?!" Paper said

Vanessa huffed up to her full height."Do you mean you people never heard of MGPAH? That's it you're fired! Is there anyone who know what MGPAH is? If they don't, THEY ARE FIRED!! I and Miss Strawberry been hired by our people to check on the golden mirror and give this place an inspection. So far we're not liking this at all. Isn't there anyone intelliget enough to know what is MGPAH?" Vanessa snapped.

"Uhh..."

"Err..."

"Is it a food?

"Went all around the place. Miss Strawberry had a sneer on her face. "All of you, FIRED!"

"Hey! You can't tell us what to do!"

"Would you like to take it up with the court?" Reneey asked.

"What's a court?"

"Our boss, and last I check, we are the INSPECTORS! WE HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO DO THAT! If our boss, listen to your cases, when we have every right to fire you, then you know what he's going to do? EAT YOU, BURN YOU ALIVE! RIP OFF YOUR SKIN ONE BY ONE!" Vanessa shouted, having a powerful lungs. "We need to inspect the golden mirror. Our agency said that something had happen to it, so, we need to take it back with us, and deliver it back with a week, depending on the mirror." Vanessa, lied her ass off. Glaring at people, but mostly at Reneey for nearly blowing their cover.

Youko and Kuroune were twitching in the background, with many, and I do mean many sweatdrops on their heads.

"SO ALL OF YA ASS'S GET OUT!" Reneey yelled, and all of them moved.

"Hey! I'm not afraid of some boss!" Yelled the last person standing, his name was Vase.

"Back talking! 10 points off!" Reneey yelled, as Vanessa nodded her head and continue to scribble into the clipboard.

You can't do that!"

"Not hearing/horrible compreshended skills, twenty points off!" Reneey snapped.

"We can keep going, it already 30 points off the minute, it 100 points off, you're OUTTA HERE!!" Vanessa snapped scribbling some more.

Reneey and Vanessa threw Vase outside.

"Go get the mirror?" Reneey asked.

"Of course." Vanessa replied.

Youko and Kuroune walked in.

"That was...stupid," Youko said sweatdropping.

"Hey it did the job." Reneey shrugged.

"It will probably not work again, and I have no idea what is MGPAH anyway." Vanessa whispered.

"Me either, ya sure it ain't food?" Reneey asked.

"I'm sure. Beside you're the one who fired them." Vanessa said

"True, so like what do we do?"

"Just stay here, we'll be back." Kuroune said as he and Youko went off to get the mirror.

"So, wanna fire some more random demons?" Reneey asked.

"Sure, but, I am worried about them. What is changing this isn't enough? What if something happen?" Vanessa asked worriedly.

"His necklace gets snapped when they are running away, not when they are inside this...building...castle...house...thing." Reneey said.

"Yeah but we change a lot, so why not the result too. It could be something for the worst by accident. Poor Kuro-chi." Vanessa said.

"Yeah, but it won't be cut off while inside the building." Reneey said. "We should trail behind them, so if it does get cut off, one of use could catch it."

"That sound like a good idea. Did you know how many nicknames I came up to taunt him with? I don't want him to die before I can even use half of them." Vanessa said.

"BatyMcBatpants?" Reneey suggested.

Vanessa smiled."That will be considered." Vanessa said.

"How about, Wingywings?"

"That's one is the best! I like it!"

Reneey grinned. "That's all I have." The younger girl shrugged.

"I already have a few. Wanna hear them?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure!"

Vanessa took a deep breath. "I got, Kuro-tan, Kuro-pan, Kuro-chan, Kura-san, Kuro-rin, Mr. Black, Kuro-chibi, Kuro-chi, Kuro-pi, Kuro-pu, Kuro-pippi, Kuro-min, Kuro-bun, Kuro-pii, Kuri-mi, Kuro-mu, Kuro-pon, Kuro-ruu, Kuro-run, Kuro-pu, Kuro-ru, Kuro-wan, Kuro-wanta, Kuro-wankoro, Kuro-wanko, Kuro-poppo, and Kuro-ryun." She paused. "That's all I got anyway."

"I like Mr. Black the best!" Reneey giggled.

"Mr. Black it is!" Vanessa declared.


	16. Secret is Out

"That reminds me of the Men in Black, I haven't seen that movie in ages."

"Let rent it when we have the chance."

"Totally!" Reneey grinned. Finally, the thieves came back with the mirror.

"Come on, we have to go!" Youko said sharply, glaring at Kuroune.

"How was I suppose to know it was a trap?!"

"You sound like Reneey when she burned herself." Vanessa blinked.

"How was I suppose to know it was a lighter?!"

"Point proven." Vanessa said.

"Forget about it! We have to go!" snapped Youko as he grabbed the girls, none too gentely and went on running while pulling them along.

"Ow, ow, ow, NAILS DIGGING IN!"

"Reneey, remember, Mr.Black lost something around here." Vanessa whispered, before speaking up."Let us go! We can catch up."

"Fine! You wanna die, so be it!" Youko let go of them, as he and Kuroune ran faster, while Reneey and Vanessa stayed behind.

"In three, two, one."

SNAP!

Kuroune stopped as he went back for the necklace.

"Kuroune!" Youko yelled.

"But I need it!"

"Uh, dude, we sorta have it right here?" Reneey said sweatdropping as she and Vanessa held up the snapped pendant.

"Oh," Kuroune blinked.

"Let's get going people!" Vanessa said, not wanting to let the two thieves ponder on how they managed to get Kuroune's pendant.

After a couple of minutes, they were in a safty zone. They, or well everyone, but Reneey had made a campfire. Youko had Reneey close to his side, daring her to move. Reneey just pouted, that she couldn't play with fire.

"You knew." Kuroune said to Vanessa, who nervously smile.

"Of course. I went camping for a week every year. So I gotta know how to start a campfire." She said, semi-cheerfully.

"Not what I mean." Hissed the bat demon. "You knew that the pedant was going to snap, how?"

Vanessa blinked. "Are you okay, Kuroune? I think the excitement had finally gotten to you." She said, avoiding the question.

Kuroune's eyes darken. "Don't lie to me." His friendly astrosphere was gone. "How.Did.You.Know.It?" Vanessa decided to go for the scared girl route, which wasn't that hard.

"What are you talking about? You're scaring me." She said, nervously.

The bat demon grabbed Vanessa's waist, and pulled her toward him, till she was eye-level with him. "How.Did.You.Know.That?"Vanessa went teary eyes.

"Kuroune, I have no idea that you're talking about. Please stop it. You're scaring me." She said.

"Vanessa, we have to tell them." Reneey said.

"Tell us what?" Youko said.

"We can't!"

"Well, I don't fucking want you dead!"

"They're too curious to kill me? Beside, it pretty much of a rule, if more than two person know a secret, than everyone will know it! Excuse me for not wanting us to become a target."

"Well, there's no point in hiding it now! All we need to do is make sure that Youko hires the right assassin, and he, himself doesn't get shot by the SDF!" Then Reneey realized what she just said. "Uh-oh."

Vanessa glared."Uh-oh is right! You practially show them all of our cards." Vanessa snapped.

"Uhh...everything I said was a lie!" Reneey said.A hand sneaked to Reneey's throat, and she was pushed back into a chest.

"What was that?" Youko's icy driped voice said

"Uhh...hi, I'm Reneeey."

"We're not working for the SDF, if that what you're wondering. Now let Reneey go." Vanessa said, trying to get out of Kuroune's grasp.

"No," The hand on Reneey's throat tighten.

"Tell me what do you just said." Youko whispered.Reneey sighed.

"Alright, yesh, no need to go all stereotypical...though, ya hands really do seem soft...ya know woman would kill to have the flawless skin you have? I envy you...ya know that?"

"Get back on the subject."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, nails digging in."

"Quit hurting Reneey." Vanessa snapped.

"Then tell me what you been hiddeing out" Kuorune growled

"Uhh...we can't tell you. We have rules about these sorta things." Vanessa lied.

"You're lying," hissed the bat thief.

"Arg! Fuck this! You wanna know? Fine!" Reneey screamed.

Vanessa sighed."Fine." She whispered.

"You people are in a t.v. show." Reneey said simply.

"Huh?" Kuro-tan blinked.

"Maybe you should explain what a t.v. first, Reneey?" Vanessa asked.

"Televisionm it's this small box that lets you watch programs and cartoons and stuff. Well, you people are in an anime show called Yu-Yu-Hakusho."

"Interesting," Youko mumbled.

"Anything else?"

"Well, pretty much what I just said, you send an assassin on Yomi, doesn't do the job. Kuro here dies, you get shot by the SDF and go into a human body, and become a spirit dectective, and thanks to us, Kuro is alive." Reneey said.

Kuroune blinked. "Thanks?" He released Vanessa, and whispered a soft sorry. Vanessa didn't responded.

"Oh, and Youko got thousand of fangirls and/or fanboys." Vanessa added.

"Yeah, so unless you want to be ripped to pieces, don't go to the human world." Said Reneey.

"Hide anything from me again, and it will me so much worse than just this." Threaten Youko as he let go.


	17. Nature's Curse

"So, now what? I imagine King Enma is going to be pissed off at us." Reneey mumbled.

"Avoid him at all cost and his agents?" Vanessa asked, shrugging.

"You girls will be rewarded for saving my best friend's life." That was as close as you can get for Youko to say thank you.

Reneey nodded. "Can we eat?"

"When we get back." Youko said.

"Awesome!"

"Fuck, my head hurts, and so does my stomach." Reneey complained.

"Get use to hearing that for at least a week once a month. Then wait till it my turn. I turned into some sort of hugging monster freak." Vanessa sighed. "Reneey, just for another 6 days." She added"

Oh, stop complaining, I'm sure it isn't that bad." Said the bat demon, rolling his eyes, but stpped back when he receive glares from both of the girls.

"Oh really, Mr. Black? So you think you can handle internal pain, waking up in the middle of the night, get even more pain, moodswings? I think Reneey is willing to teach you how exactly how much it hurt." Vanessa growled out.

"Excuse me thief, but you don't have freaking blood dripping from ya freaking private parts, you don't have your chest in pain, because your breast are growing, you can go out and fuck anyone, but we girls have to worry about the condom breaking and getting pregnant!" Reneey snapped as she continue her rant, "You don't have to worry if you are caring twins or even six babies! You don't have to deal with the rangaing hormomes and having a huge stomach for nine months, and mostly YOU DON'T HAVE TO SQUEEZE SOMETHING THAT'S A SIZE OF A WATERMELON OUT OF SOMETHING THAT'S A SIZE OF A LEMON! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT! SO KEEP YA MOUTH SHUT!"

Youko, being the smart one, kept his mouth shut.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry! I take it back!"

"So, what else it there about us?" Youko asked, as much as it amused him to see his partner cowering over two teenage human girls, he did intended to keep his partner alive.

"Fanfics," Vanessa said

"Pictures," Reneey counted.

"Shows," Vanessa cut off Reneey.

"Movies," Reneey went on.

"Mythology," Vanessa said.

"Plushies," Reneey kept on.

"Action figures," Vanessa started to count off her fingers.

"Trading Cards," Reneey said.

"Posters,"

"I-pop cover," Reneey said. "It was on Ebay, I wanted to buy it too." She pouted.

"Really, the list goes on." Vanessa said, sighing.

"Fanfics?" Kuroune asked.

"Yeah, lots of them, angst, humor, yaoi, perverted, and it keeps going on and on." Reneey shrugged.

Just then, there was a grumble in Reneey's bookbag.

"Eris! I completely forgot about her!" Reneey yelled, as she tok out a black cat with a white spot on her chest.

"Why did you bring a cat with you?" Youko asked blinking.

"Because if I leave her alone, she'll destory the house!" Reneey grinned.

"Now I see where the cat pick it up from." Vanessa grumbled, glaring at Reneey, who only grinned.

"I'm hungry." Reneey whined. "And my stomach hurts! It really does." Pouted the girl.

"I'll go get the food." Youko said as he left. Mostly to get away from the angry fourteen years old teen.

"Youko? You're so not leaving me are you?" Kuroune yelled as he threw his hands in the air. "That asshole left me! Youko Kurama, you jackass!"

Reneey sniffed. "YOU HATE ME DON'T YOU?!" She screamed.

Vanessa wacked him upside the head. "Great going!"

"Ow!" Kuroune whined as he rubbed a bump on his head.

"If you hate me, why did you keep me around?!" Reneey sobbed. "For your own amusement?! FIRST YOU TELL US THAT YOU HAVE IT HARDER, NOW YOU HATE ME?!"

"I--don't--uuhh...hate--gah!" He looked at Vanessa for help, who just wave at him.

"You're on your own," she mouthed, looking happy. "I'm not going to interfere, unless you bribe me." She added.

Reneey was there crying her eyes out.

"Uhh...look something fruity!" Yelled the demon, it didn't work.

"Something shiny?"

"No!"

"Something gross?"

"YOU THINK I'M GROSS?!"

"No! I mean, look it's something golden!"

"You're calling me golden?" Reneey said, stop crying.

"Yes!" Cheered Kuroune, but that didn't last long enough.

"YOU THINK I'M A PIECE OF PROPERTY!"

"Well, you are a slave..." Muttered Kuroune as he ducked many items thrown at him.

"I MAY BE A SLAVE BUT I HAVE FEELINGS AND MY STOMACH HURTS AND ALL I WANNA DO IS LAY DOWN AND TAKE A HOT BATH, BUT YOU WON'T LET ME!" Reneey sobbed and cried.

"No, no! I'll let you!"

"Really?" Sparks filled Reneey's eyes.

"Yes! Tomorrow! When we're back at the hideout!"

"I WANT IT NOW!" Kuro had to jump back and cover his ears from the loud scream.

"I'll give you chocolate!"

"CHOCOLATE!" Reneey yelled as she chased him around.

"I DON'T HAVE IT WITH ME RIGHT NOW!"

"GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE!"

"I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU LATER!"

"I WANT IT NOW!"

"I DON'T HAVE IT WITH ME NOW!" Reneey stopped chasing him, and whimpered.

"No, no! You are not going back to crying!" Kuroune yelled, pointing a finger at Reneey.

"You are going to, sit down, and stay down for a LONG time!"

"I'm a raven, not a dog!" Snaped Reneey.Kuroune look at Vanessa for help once again.

Vanessa sighed."There, there, Reneey. I was at Borders the other day before we came here, and they got this thing called Emergency Chocolate. I found it very funny, so I bought some to show it to you. But in the chaos, I forgot." Vanessa said, getting out the chocolate from her backpack."Don't listen to Kuro-baka. He's too much of an idiot. I think you scarred him for life with your rants. Beside, he lived with 'cold-heart' Youko, you cannot expect him to be that sensitive to your feelings." Vanessa said.

Reneey took the chocolate and began to gnaw at it. "Alright, Vanessa." Then she looked at Kuroune with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch and chasing you around." Reneey pulled her bottom lip out.

"Just accept it and it will all be better!" Vanessa whispered.Kuroune just facefaulted. By this time, Youko walked in blinking. Reneey was there gnawing at chocolate with puppy dog eyes, his partner was on the ground twitching, Vanessa was giving off a creepy smile.

"Do I even wanna know?"

"Nope. But I'm surprise you didn't mention hearing Reneey yelling. Are you getting deaf?" Vanessa asked.


	18. Summon The Ghost!

"SCARY STORIES!" Reneey yelled. "Let's tell scary stories!"

"That sound like fun." Vanessa said.

"Anything, just shut up." Youko mumbled."

Youko! Tell a scary story!" Reneey grinned.

"Why me?""

Because!"

"I'm not getting a choice, am I?"

"Just tell!"

"Why should I?"

"Cause!"

"Youko, just listen to Reneey!"

"Fine!" Hmped Youko as he began to tell a story.

"That's it?" Reneey blinked.

"That's it? That's all you say?" Youko raised an eyebrow.

"That reminds me of this movie I saw one day, I forgot what's it is called, but its about this plumber who feeds people to his machine." Reneey said as she inspected her nails.

"I never watch that one." Vanessa said, shrugging. "So I wouldn't know."

"Wait! I have an idea!" Reneey yelled. "I totally saw this one night! IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME!" Squealed the girl. "And the awesome part is that we actually have a mirror!"

Vanessa's eyes widen."No way! Just so you people know, I'm 100 against this!" Vanessa said nervously.

"But it's gonna be awesome! And we have some water!" Reneey said as she took out a water bottle from her book bag. "And we can use my red eyeliner!"

"What's going on?" A sleepy Kuronue asked.

"Reneey going to try and call Mary over." Vanessa responded, leaving out the Bloody part, so she didn't accidentally summon the evil spirit. "Reneey, think this twice. Do you really want Mary to come over?"

"It's Bloody Mary! Not Mary, but Bloody Mary!" Reneey hmped.

"Dude! One more time and she'll be coming for us! Please don't say her name near a mirror. Just call her Mary till we have Kuronue and Youko's promise to protect us from her." Vanessa said nervously, looking around.

"They can't protect us from a spirit." Reneey rolled her eyes. "Nothing can protect us from her spirit! Ya know, people say that I look a lot like the grudge and Bloody Mary." Reneey grinned.

"So, it safe to say we can't outrun her?" Vanessa asked.

"That's it?" Youko hmped. "She doesn't seem scary."

"You can't kill her with ya plants." Reneey grinned.

"Why not?"

"...I have no idea."

"Let's do it!" Reneey yelled. "We need to be in a circle with our knees touching and our hands linked together, if we break the circle before she says it's alright, the person who broke it, well, be cursed forever!"

"And you think it's a good idea?" Vanessa said bitterly.

"Don't worry Vanessa-chan, I'll protect you!" Kuronue grinned as he swapped his arm over her her shoulder.

"One time, I read, that you have to put a glass of cup upside down, so it will trap the spirit from escaping. Too bad we don't have a glass cup." Vanessa remarked, slightly blushing and uncomfortable by the close contact. She wasn't used to people contact.

Reneey reached inside her tripp pants' pocket and pulled out a glass cup. "Here we go!"

Vanessa blinked. "How convent."

So everybody was in a circle with their knees touching and linking hands.

"We need a mirror." Reneey said.

"No!" Youko said.

"Well then we can't do do it!" Pouted the girl.

Vanessa sighed."We already gone through the trouble of preparing for this. The mirror isn't going to be damaged...to my knowledge anyway." Vanessa said. She may not want to do this, but she had already resigned to her fate.

"Just do it, Youko!" Kuronue grinned.

"So, we must say her name thirteen times, all together, and remember we can not leave unless she says so!" Reneey said. Vanessa nodded in understanding.

So after saying her name thirteen times, nothing happened, well yet. The mirror started spinning, and then it stopped. Inside the mirror, was an image of a girl with long black hair and blood all over. Vanessa didn't move, but her grip on Reneey's and Kuroune's hand, tighten very slightly.

Reneey grinned, Kuronue blinked, and Youko just sat there calmly.

"Hi Mary! I'm Reneey, this is Youko, Vanessa, and Kuronue!" Reneey chipped a bit too happy. Vanessa could have sworn her heart stop beating, and three time a chill went up her spine.

"Why did you summon me?" Asked the spirit in a chilly tone.

"Because we wanted to, uh...ask you questions!" Reneey grinned.

Suddenly, the mirror dropped and the image went away.

"What the fuck?" Reneey blinked, till she felt someone breathing on the back of her neck.

"Youko, are you behind me?"

"No," Youko said slowly.

"Vanessa, are you behind me?"

"No. And look, the glass cup have cracks in it. She must have gotten away." Vanessa pointed out, almost hysterically.

"Oh shit." Reneey grumbled as she felt nails on the back of her neck."Um, do you people have another glass cup? OW!" Reneey snapped as nails digged in. "Seriously, I have idea which one is worse, her nails or Youko's" the nails digged in more. "Okay, it's his! Fuck!"

"Mary-san, please let go of Reneey. If she offend you, by wanting to ask questions, she apologized. Reneey, I don't have any glass cup." Vanessa said her voice getting shaky.

The nails went away, and the breathing went away also. But she didn't stop there, she went over to Vanessa, though no one could she her. But Vanessa had a bad feeling.

"Shit." Reneey said, Youko and Kuronue blinked, having no idea what just happen.

"I really wish this was a dream." Vanessa whimpered. She could have sworn in the darkness, that the tip of her hair was becoming white with fright. But it may be her imagination.

"Where is Mary?" Youko muttered. "Show yourself!"

"This is a ghost, please don't anger her. Just ask nicely?" Vanessa asked uncertainly, getting more goosebumps.

"Vanessa." Reneey said slowly.

"...what?" Vanessa asked softly fearing Reneey's response.

"Don't move."

"...Gotcha."

Mary raked her nails up and down Vanessa's spine. Vanessa gasp.

"Mary-san, mind letting us break the circle and going back to wherever you came from, or at least leave me alone?" Vanessa asked stiffly

"No," whispered the ghost as she kept digging her nail up and down Vanessa's spine. Vanessa keep flinching.

"Reneey, you have scars on your neck!" Kuroune exclaimed.

"Really?" Reneey said in a sarcastic tone.

"You guys!" Vanessa whispered.

"Now you may," And Mary went away. The gang broke the circle. Reneey and Vanessa were taking in deep breaths.

"Let's do Candyman next!"

Everybody turned around at Reneey and shouted. "NO!!"

"I won't be able to sleep." Vanessa added.

"Fine." Reneey said. "Dude, these scars are going to be awesome!"

"Say Reneey." Vanessa muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So can we do the grudge?"

"HELL NO! NO WAY! NOT A CHANCE!" Vanessa shouted, backing away from her friend.

"The ring?"

"...Reneey, if I nearly had a heart attack just from meeting B-Mary, do you really think my poor heart can handle The Ring?"

"Freddi?"

"I have no idea what that is. So, I can't really say anything."

Freddi Kruger! Dude who goes into people's dreams and kills them, and then they end up dead in real life!"

"...Great, you officially gave me nightmares for life. And I doubt it, ask Mr. Black and Youko."

"No." Both of them said,

Reneey pouted."So what do we do then?" Reneey asked.

"Sleep." Youko ordered.

"I'm not sleepy!"

"It wasn't a suggestion."

"Do you really expect me to sleep after B-Mary?" Vanessa asked.

"Don't worry!" Kuronue said as he picked up Vanessa by the waist and pulled her into his chest. "I'll protect you!"

Vanessa blushed darkly. "O-okay, Mr. Black." She said softly.

"Nothing will hurt my pet!"

"...I thought we were Youko's?" Reneey blinked.

Vanessa squirmed out of Kuroune's grasp."Just ignore him. We need to go to sleep now." Vanessa said, deadpanning.

Kuronue pouted. "I thought you were afraid?"

"Reneey can handle the spirits way better than you can, anyway. Her house was possess after all." Vanessa said. "Beside I'm not a pet." She added.


	19. Truth Or Dare!

"Sure, you're not." Smirked the bat demon, which Vanessa responded with a harsh glare. She would perfer to show her teeth, but then again, she may prove Kuroune's point if she does.

"I'm bored, and it's like three A.M." Reneey pouted. "Let's do something exciting!"

"I know what we can do." Vanessa said. "Sleep!" She snapped.

"But I don't wanna." Reneey whined.

"Too bad!" Youko snapped.

"But I wanna do something exciting!" Reneey whined.

"And I'm not tired either!" Kuronue said.

"Well, you can play truth and dare with each other, or have a staring contest, or play rock, paper, and scissors." Vanessa said tiredly.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Reneey and Kuronue yelled.

"What have I done?" Vanessa asked herself."EVERYBODY IN A CIRCLE!"

"Alright! Vanessa," Reneey pointed to her.

"Truth or Dare?"Vanessa paused. There no way she can get out of this one now. Which one was better? Truth? Or Dare? They are both potentially dangerous. "Well, I'll say Truth." She said finally.

"Is it true that you,...don't like Kuro here?" Reneey grinned.

Vanessa blushed."Right now when he call me a pet, I don't like him." Vanessa said, keeping her answer as vague as possible.

"Alright." Reneey said disappointedly. "Your turn."

"Youko, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Youko said proudly. He wasn't afraid of some stupid dare.

"All right, you have to...sing a girly song while dancing!" Vanessa said happily.

Youko blinked. "I don't know any girly songs..."

Vanessa turned to Reneey."Can you teach him, or should we teach him to do the teapot instead?" Vanessa asked.

"Barbie girl! It has a pervert meaning to it!" Reneey grinned as she grabbed Youko and dragged him off somewhere to teach him the song. Ten minutes later, Youko did the song while doing a horrible dance to it.

"I should have video tapped it." Reneey pouted.

Vanessa nodded sadly."Yeah, you should have. Youko, it's your turn." Vanessa said.

"Reneey, truth or dare."

"Truth!"

"Is it true that you like being a pet?"

"Yep!" Reneey grinned. "But the master has to be nice and not starve us!"

"It was punishment." Youko shrugged.

"Kuro, truth or dare?" Reneey said.

"Dare!" Smirked the bat thief.

"I dare you to kiss Vanessa on the cheek!"

"What?" Vanessa asked blushing.

Kuronue shrugged as he kissed Vanessa on the cheek

Vanessa pull away when it was over, blushed even darker. Why exactly did she suggested Truth or Dare?

"Vanessa, truth or dare?" Kuronue asked.

"Dare." She said, not meeting Kuro's eyes.

"I dare you to sit in my lap, till I say get off." Grinned the bat demon. Vanessa glared at the ground, before making her way to Kuro's lap.

"Youko, truth or dare?" She asked, once she settle in.

"Dare."

"Okay, then, you have to...er...you have to lead a honest life for three days. That mean, no killing, or stealing, or anything illegal." Vanessa said.

"Fine," Youko shrugged.

"Vanessa, truth or dare?"

"Sure, forget about me." Reneey pouted.

"Er...truth?" Vanessa answered.

"Hmm...Is it true that you hate Kuro?"

"Er...no, not really." Vanessa said.

"Reneey, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Yay! Dare me bitch!"

"I'm always lousy at giving out dare...so, Reneey, you must...give a Tea's friendship speech for twenty minutes." Vanessa said.

"Uhh...Looky, I can do this!" Reneey grinned, "Friendship is the best thing ever! It's beat everything! It takes away the hate, and the evil, and the angst, and it fills us up with joy and happiness, and uh...yeah love!" so this went on for twenty minutes. "Damn, that was hard." Reneey mumbled. "Vanessa, truth or dare!"

"Dare?" Vanessa said.

Reneey got a sadistic grin on her face. Vanessa gulped. "I dare you to, sleep on the same bed as Kuronue!"

"Reneey!" Vanessa said blushing. "There's no bed here!" she said.

"Fine then, when we get back to the hideout, I dare you to sleep in the same bed as Kuroune for a week!"

Vanessa blushed. "Er, Youko, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Then Youko, do you sleep with a stuff animal?" Vanessa asked.

"No!" Youko blinked. Vanessa prepare for Youko's next dare.

"Kuronue, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Vanessa on the lips." Snicker the fox.

Vanessa blushed heavily."What is it with you and Reneey?" Vanessa whispered under her breath

"Now, go kiss her!" Reneey grinned. Vanessa, on the other hand, blushed.

Kuroune kissed her on the lips. Which Vanessa, blushed darker than ever, before back after a moment.

"Satisfy?" She asked.

"Yep." Reneey grinned while Youko nodded.

"Youko, truth or dare!" Kuronue said.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Reneey!"Youko shrugged and so did Reneey. Youko kissed her, and that was it.

"So Reneey, truth or dare?" Youko asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to, do whatever I say for a whole day with no complaints."

"...You do realized that I have child services on speed dial?"

"NOT IN THAT WAY YOU IDIOT!"

"Well, you made it sound like it in that way!"

"Don't call Reneey an idiot!" Vanessa protested, but didn't get up due to the dare by Kuroune.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I will, and I can!"

"Then you'll be punished!"

"Do it look like I care?! Don't call Reneey an idiot!"

"I will call her what I pleased!"

Vanessa stick her tongue out and threw her staff at Youko."No you can't!" She snapped.

Youko caught the staff and broke it!

"Hey! That was Bob the staff!" Reneey pouted.

"You named my staff? Anyway, Youko, don't call Reneey an idiot! We did save Mr. Black. Reneey help remind me what was gonna happen!" Vanessa snapped.

"That's not the point!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"People, can we get back to the game?" Reneey muttered.

Vanessa glared at Youko, before nodding her head."Fine." She said.  
"Who's turn was it?" Kuronue asked.

"Reneey." Vanessa responded.

"Hmm...I pick...Vanessa, truth or dare!"

"Dare" Vanessa said.

"I dare you to say yes to summon Candy man!" Reneey grinned.

"...shit...okay, fine, yes we can summon the Candy man." Vanessa said reluctantly.

"Yay! Time to summon the candy man!" Reneey cheered. Vanessa sulked in Kuroune's lap and fear the result of the summoning.

"Who's Candy man?" Kuronue asked."I only heard that he was a man, who put poison inside of candies, and gave it to kids." Reneey said

."The kids, were his kids, and he just as infamous as B-Mary. Another evil spirit that Reneey want to summon." Vanessa said, sadly.

"He's suppose to have a hook for a hand...no wait, that was the Hookman." Vanessa added.

"I swear, I saw the hookman once! I swear, I did!"

"Great, just how many supernatural famous ghosts have you seen?"

"...A lot"


	20. Twister! Round One!

So after the much needed sleep, the gang finally arrived at the hideout.

"Damn, that was a long walk." Reneey muttered.

"Get used to it!" Youko ordered. Reneey stuck her tongue out.

"We're back!" yelled Kuronue. "And we got the mirror!"

Random cheers and hoots filled the room. Vanessa responded by glaring before complaining silently about her never-ending headache.

"So what do we do now?" Reneey asked.

"Clean this pigsty." Youko said.

Reneey made a moment to say something, but remember the dare and pouted.

"Whatever Youko, you still own me a new staff." Vanessa said, glaring holes into random demons.

"Feh." Was all the fox demon said as he shrugged.

"I know what we can do!" Reneey said grinning.

"What?" Kuronue asked, Vanessa blinked.

"If it involve ghost summoning, or fire, or sharp object, or more loss of sleep, or another round of Truth or Dare, I'm outta here." Vanessa replied lazily.

"Nope!" Reneey grinned. "Well, I mean unless you want it to, then like..."

"NO!"

"Alright!" Reneey pouted. Vanessa gave a sigh of relief.

"The game is...TWISTER!" Reneey yelled as she threw her hands in the air.

"That's actually sound like a fun idea." Vanessa said bluntly.

"What is Twister?" Kuronue asked blinking.

"I'm not good at explaining things, Reneey you take over." Vanessa said.

"MK, so there's like this mat thing, with...I think five circles. The colors are red, green, yellow, blue, and I think...orange...and there's this spinner that says left foot on green, or right hand on red, etc, etc." Reneey said.

"Yeah, it is a lot of fun." Vanessa said.

"So we have the mat and the spinner!" Reneey grinned as she took out the mat and the spinner.

"...I don't even wanna know." Youko said sweatdropping.

"Good idea." Vanessa said.

"Hey! Let's make it be Youko v.s. Kuronue!" Reneey yelled.

"Yeah sure, I'm up for it." Smirked the bat demon.

"Great! I place 5.00 Youko will win." Vanessa said.

"I place ten dollars on Youko also!"

"Hey! What about me?!" Kuronue pouted, causing Vanessa to laughed.

"...I'm not getting a choice, am I?" Sighed Youko.

"Not a chance. I want that five dollar!" Vanessa said.

"And I don't even have ten dollars." Reneey muttered.

"So how do you know that I will win?" Youko asked.

"Cause you're Youko!"

"...I suppose so." Shrugged Youko.

"Good, now go out there and win!" Vanessa said.

Youko walked onto the mat as did Kuronue.

The girls spinned the spinner. "Right hand on green!"

Both of the demons put their right hand on green.

"Left foot on yellow!"

Both left foot went to yellow.

"Left hand on red!"

So both of them did.

"Right hand on orange!"

And so both of the thieves did.

Then Reneey grinned at Vanessa, spinned the spinner, and said, "Youko's tail on red, and Kuronue's left wing's tip on green."

"What?" Kuronue blinked.

"Go do what it says!"

"But it doesn't say that!"

"Yeah it does!" Reneey said with shifty eyes. Vanessa left no comment, not denying or comfirming anything.

"What's the matter Kuronue? Can't handle simple human things?" Youko smirked as his tail went to the spot.

Kuronue hmped as he made his wing tip touch the spot.

"Your turn." Reneey whispered to Vanessa, who spin the spinner.

"Left foot on the orange circle for Kuronue and right foot on the blue circle for Youko." Vanessa said.

Reneey looked at Vanessa. "No, that's too easy! Do, like the tail or wings or ears ya know that thing!"

Vanessa sighed. "Mr. Black's right wings on orange, Youko's left ear on blue. This's better Reneey?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes! Very much!" Reneey giggled.

Kuronue growled out, while Youko just smirked and moved his body a little and his ear landed on blue. "What's the matter Kuro? Can't handle it?"

"Ha! Yes I can!" The bat demon stretched his right wing and it landed on orange.

"Youko, left nail, not hand, but nail on green. And Kuro, left toe nail on green!" Reneey grinned.

Kuronue groaned as he kicked off his shoes and put his toe nail on green, and Youko put his nail on green.

"If I break my nail, it's your head." Youko threaten at Reneey, who merely grinned and nodded.

"It's the spinner's fault for doing that. Not ours." Vanessa remarked.

"Your turn." Reneey whispered to Vanessa. "Make it a good one."

Vanessa nodded before spinning the spinner. "Youko, right finger on yellow, Mr. Black, right finger on yellow as well." Vanessa said, smiling evilly.

Youko and Kuronue blinked. There's only one yellow spot that was close to both of them. So they put their right finger on the yellow spot.

Reneey had a little sadistic smile on her face. "Youko's right leg on blue, Kuro's chest on red."

"WHAT?!" Both of the demons exclaimed, but did it anyway. It ended up looking like Youko was all on fours, on top of his partner, while Kuro was under Youko, with his chest on the red spot.

"Dude, I should totally take a picture." Reneey grinned as she got out her camera phone. "Blackmail anyone?"

Vanessa was too busy laughing silently, couldn't say a word, but motion to do it, and to take over for her turn. She couldn't say a word between her giggles, and had to take breaths in between.

"It's your turn, Vanessa, go!" Reneey said, trying not to choke on her own giggles.

"Arg! I wanna see where it says this stuff on the spinner!" Kuronue yelled. "I DEMANDED TO SEE THE SPINNER!"

"If you get up, you lose, which makes Youko the winer, which mean weeks of gloating." Reneey grinned, as Vanessa's giggles started to slow down.

"Fine!" Grumbled the bat demon.

Vanessa spin the spinner. "Right wings on red, for Mr. Black, tail on blue for Youko." She said, with giggles threating to burst.

Kuronue moved his right wing to red, while muttering and grumbling curses under his breath about stupid spinner, and this stupid game. Youko just flicked Kuro with his tail, then moved to the blue.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"I would if you shut up." Youko muttered.

"Youko's left ear on orange, Kuro's left wing on blue. Get ready for round 2!"

"Round two?" Kuro blinked.

"Yes, round two! Youko's left nail on green, Kuro's right toe on red!"

"Hey! That's was the same person!" Kuronue snapped.

Reneey shrugged. "That's why it's round two!"

Vanessa just spin ther spinner twice now. "Mr. Black's right elbow on green! Youko's left knee on orange." Vanessa paused to make sure they follow the directions before continuing. "Mr. Black's right toe on red, Youko's left ear on orange."


	21. Twister! Round Two!

Youko went into some awkward position to have his left knee and his left ear on orange. He didn't min the pain much though, while Kuro went on a ranting spree, as he tried to keep his balance and not fall.

"Kuro! Left ear on yellow, right hand on green!" Reneey grinned. Kuronue grunted as he stretched his hand all the way down to green and somehow got his left ear on yellow.

"Youko! Right knee on green, and...tail on blue!" Reneey continued. With Youko's right knee on green, it made it easier to get his tail on blue.

"Your turn!" Reneey handed the spinner to Vanessa with a smirk.

Vanessa responded with another smirk as well, before spinning the spinner. "Mr. Black, right wing on orange, left knee on yellow. Youko, left feet on yellow, elbow on blue." She said.

Kuronue groaned, as he moved his right wing, he had a feeling that it would be very sore the next morning, to orange, while moving his left knee onto yellow. Youko smirked at the pained groan as he moved his left foot to yellow, almost accidently knocking Kuronue's knee, and move his elbow on blue.

"Kuro, right ear on orange!" Reneey grinned, as Kuronue moved his head to the right, so his ear could touch orange. He had a feeling that his neck will be sore the next day. "Left wing to green!" So he moved the left wing to green.

"Now, Youko, uhh...oh! Left tooth on green and right tooth on red!" Reneey smiled, since green and red were next to each other, Youko had no problem with it. Beside he refused to lose to anyone.

Vanessa spinned the spinner. "Mr. Black's nose on green, and his left wing on green. Youko's pinky on orange, his toes on blue." She said, smiling.

Kuronue digged his nose onto green, while his left wing went to green. He seriously never uses his wings that much times in an hour for over one hundred years. Smelling plastic, especially with a super sensitive nose like a bat demon, can't smell pretty good. He had a feeling that his wings would be screaming at him the next couple of days to come.

Youko rolled his eyes, I mean he had no idea what his partner was complaining about. This game was easy for him. Then again, we aren't all, king of thieves, with sexy ass body, and a fox spirit, if we were, well, then babies would be born every second. Youko simply move his pinky to orange, while trying to balance on his teeth and he somehow, got all ten toes on blue.

"Holy shit." Reneey blinked. "How did he get all ten toes onto one lil spot?"

"It'll be a mystery that'll keep me up all night. It's not suppose to be possible!"

"Anyway, Youko, right hand's palm on yellow, left ankle on orange." Youko shrugged and smirked at Reneey as he flawlessly did the task.

It was like basic training session he had like every morning.

"And Kuro, left foot on green, and right foot on yellow." Reneey giggled as Kuro did the task, and he ended up being on top of Youko.

"You two are out to get me." Kuronue muttered.

"Oh, hush, Kuro." Youko rolled his eyes.

"I'm proud to say, that I'm not out to just get you. I'm out to get both of you. Mr. Black, right wing on orange, left hand on blue. Youko, tail on green, and right hand on yellow."

"We can punish them later." Youko said.

"Hey!" Reneey pouted.

"Your idea to play twister." Youko said.

"Well your idea to take us on the raid!"

"...what does that have to do with anything...?"

"...Shut up!"

Kuronue moved his right wing to orange, twisting, and grumbling along the way of course! Our favorite bat demon, apparently did not like moving and stretching his wings a lot, does he? What made it harder was that he was on top of Youko. If he falls, then he wil crash onto Youko, and that means that Youko's teeth would break, and that meant that Kuro better, run very, very, very fast.

"Ya know, if you fall, Kuro, Youko will be out to get you?" Reneey grinned.

"Yes, I know that!" Snapped the bat demon.

Vanessa and Reneey burst out laughing their heads off.

Youko sighed as he moved his tail to green, these girls have an obession with his tail, obviously. And his right hand move to yellow.

"Mk, Youko take off your teeth from the mat, and Kuro's left wing, orange, right wing, red."

"Hey! Youko didn't move at all!" Snarled Kuronue.

"He moved his teeth away." Reney shrugged.

"That doesn't count!"

Reneey rolled her eyes. "Would you rather fall and risk having Youko break his teeth and then you'll have to run for your life?!"

"...good point." So the bat demon stretched his wings out, so the tips were touching the two colors, Reneey said to touch.

"Dude, how long is your wingspan?" Reneey asked.

"Long."

"I could say something very perverted right now." Reneey grinned.

"Don't, Reneey. Focus on the game right now." Vanessa warned.

"Anyway, your turn, Vanessa!" Reneey said, as she bearhugged the girl for no reason.

Vanessa looked very uncomfortable with the hug. As mention before, she's not used to people hugging her, or physical contact.

"Just in case something happen, remember, it was Reneey's idea to play this. I never suggest it to her or anything." She said bluntly before spining the spinner. "Kuro's left wings on blue, right hand on green. Youko's left knee on red and elbow on blue"

Yeah, but you could have said no. You didn't have to follow along with this at all!" Reneey said as she pointed a finger at Vanessa. "You are just as guilty as I am! LIVE WITH IT!"

"What is it with you people and my wings?!" Kuronue groaned as he moved his wing to green. "I mean isn't it bad enough that they are sensitive and that I freaking sprained them a couple weeks ago?!"

"Well, if we had that information." Reneey grumbled. "But since we didn't..."

"You decided to play this game." Vanessa said.

Kuronue growled and glared at the girls before moving his right hand to green. "Great, I just know I'm going to fall anytime now."

"You do, and I'll break off your wings." Youko said as he moved his left knee to red, and tried to reach the red with his elbow. Somehow he did it without breaking any bones, then again he is Youko Kurama.

Reneey took the spinner and spinned it with her nail. "Ow! I freaking broke my nail!"

"And I almost broke my wings!" Snapped Kuronue.

Reneey pulled her tongue out at him. "Just for that, Kuronue, left ankle on blue and right wing on yellow."

"Ankle?!" Kuronue shouted.

"Yes, ankle!" Reneey snapped.

"How could I put my ankle on--know what? Nevermind!" Kuronue moved his wing to the color, then first put his foot on blue, then turned it silghtly so it was his ankle touching.

"Youko! Left ankle on red and right ankle on yellow!" Reneey grinned.

"Ankle? First its wings, and tail, then its ears then its teeth, and now its ankle? What's next" Youko said in a sarcastic reply.

"Something perverted." Reneey grinned.

Youko rolled his eyes as he moved his ankles to the colors. The scene was just funny. It looked like Kuronue was, well, humping Youko.

"Here you go, Vanessa" Reneey laughed as she handed the spinner to her friend.

"Mr. Black, left hand on green, right ear on red." Vanessa said between her laughs. "Youko, left toe nail on orange, left hand on blue."

"I'm so going to kill you, slowly." Threaten 'Mr. Black' as he moved his left hand to green, and then his right ear on red. "My neck is going to be in pain tomorrow, so will my wings...why didn't we kill you when we had the chance?!"

"Because you didn't let me kill them, your fault." Youko muttered as he moved his left toe nail to orange, and his left hand to blue.

"Hey! Why didn't Youko have a nickname?!" Shouted Kuronue.

"Well, because the only one I have is foxy." Reneey said, then she looked at Vanessa. "Do you have any for Youko?"

"Nope, just Mr. Foxy." Vanessa said thoughtfully.

"Anyway, Youko! Left pinky nail on blue, and right ear on green!"

"Again with the ears?" Youko sighed.

"Face it Youko, nobody can resist them!" Reneey yelled, grinning as she threw her hands in the air.

Kuronue chuckled, all he got was a tail wacking him.

"Hey!"

"Opps, my fault." Youko smirked as he put his right ear on the color.

"And wingywings, I say put both wings on yellow!"

"Wingywings? Alright, both of you are getting it!" snapped Kuronue as he brought his wings together and put them on yellow.

"Your turn hon." Reneey smirked.

"Tch, give it your worst." Youko said confidently.

"Youko! My wings!"

Vanessa blinked before spinning the spinner. "Kay, Mr. Black, left foot on blue, right wings on yellow. Youko, your tail on green, and your left elbow on yellow."

Just as Kuronue went to move, BAM. He fell on top of Youko, who fell because Kuronue fell on top of him.

Reneey and Vanessa burst out laughing.

"The winner is Youko!" Reneey shouted.

"Arg! Get off you mangy bat!" Youko's muffled voice came in as he pushed Kuronue off of him. The girls were too busy laughing to really notice that the spinner fell from their hands, and onto the ground that Kuronue picked up.

"Hey!" Growled the bat demon. "This spinner only has feet and hands! No wings, or ears, or even toe nails!"

"...uh-oh..." Reneey said.

"Awwww crap!" Vanessa moaned out.

"RUN!" Reneey yelled as she and Vanessa got up ans started running with the thieves after the.

"NOT MY FAULT!" Vanessa shouted.


End file.
